Caged Phoenix
by PastelNatsu
Summary: Shattered by the ones she loved. After a few years what will find in place of their beloved Lucy. The Grand Magic Games has started again! "Fairy Tail is neither my home nor family. " [ Put up for adoption ]
1. 「broken」

_Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter one of Caged Phoenix. I have rewritten this chapter and did the same with the others._

_Anyway thank you for stopping by! Please enjoy and feel free to review to point out typos or anything else (Note: I use British/Aus spelling). Please leave a favourite, it's really appreciated and a follow if you want to keep up with this __fic __ or __join my army_

_[Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, please support the official releases! But I'd like to say this plot took lots of time to reconstruct and write out so please do not steal]_

* * *

**Broken and miserable. They betrayed me, my so-called family...**

The doors of the guild opened and I, the blonde celestial spirit caster entered. A few turn to look at who entered but go back to what they were doing shortly after.

I had many thoughts on my mind, money was definitely a big problem. It's been an issue these past few months. A lot of missions couldn't be done since...you need teamwork and a team that didn't leave you behind.

I walk over to my usual seat but it was occupied by Lisanna, she was talking and laughing with fellow guild members. I really wanted to get to know her but everyone was celebrating and she was always busy because of that.

"Mira can I have my usual," I said but she didn't answer. _Why bother asking anyway...she's busy fawning over her like everyone else is_. I can't be rude though, Lisanna's been missing in Edolas for a long time and she is Mira's younger sister.

"Oh... Lucy did you want anything-" I left the bar and headed to the request board.

Someone suddenly obstructed my view of the board. "Lucy, we need to talk." A pink-haired dragon slayer blocked my path.

"Natsu I'm busy tell me another time." I walk around him but he catches my wrist and turns me around to fully face him once again.

"Lucy I was thinking of kicking you off the team, since you complain about your rent and because you're so weak. You can get stronger now, okay?" He tells me with his infamous smile. I grit my teeth and smile. I didn't want to cause a big scene in front of everyone present.

"Yeah, that's fine Natsu.." I turn on my heels and head for the master's office. I clench my hand into a fist and resist the tears threatening to fall.

"Thanks, Luce!"

I take a quick look at the _new_ Team Natsu. Erza patted him proudly on the back while Gray looked like he was possibly complimenting him. I sigh deeply and started my ascent up the stairs.

I softly knock twice and wait for a sign of invitation.

"Come in."

I enter the room, it looked like the average office but the desk was piled high with council fines and warning slips. I smile bitterly but turn to look at the person sitting on the desk, checking a form.

"What brings you here Lucy?"

"To be blunt master..." I bite the bottom of my lip. Am I going to regret my rushed decision? "I would like to quit the guild. I feel that I have no purpose at Fairy Tail and am no longer needed here."

I bow and hang my head low. "Please tell the guild that I'm thankful for the few great memories I made here, Master." I look up at him and see grief in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" I nod slightly and he sighs. "If that is what you wish."

I take a step forward and extend my arm with my Fairy Tail insignia. Master takes my hand and swiftly gets rid of the symbol I once had pride in. The rest of the minutes I spent in the office was Makarov explaining the rules an ex-Fairy Tail member had to follow._ I thought I'd never had to hear them myself..._

I open the guild doors. The sound of thunder roars and rain starts falling slowly. I look back at the guild once more. All my hopes and dreams was Fairy Tail, now it's going to be a piece of my past..forever hopefully.

_"Hey! Close the door will you, it's raining outside if you couldn't see!" _I mumble a sorry and close the doors.

I run to my apartment before the rain could get heavier. I bump into someone suddenly and the hold me by shoulders. I look up at one of the Zodiac creatures.

"L-Loke?"

He pulls my head into his chest and rubs my back trying to comfort me. "Lucy, why are you in tears?"

I was so busy trying to get to my destination I didn't notice that tears were leaking out of my eyes. I escape from Loke's grip and wipe my tears with my hands.

"It's fine, something must've irritated my eyes. You can leave, there's nothing to worry about."

Loke looks up and down at me and spots my bare hand. "Explain this to me later okay?" He disappears willingly but that look of concern did not leave his face.

I open my apartment door and immediately summon Virgo to help pack my luggage. She takes my furniture and stores it in the Celestial Realm. I really did cherish this room, it had its own charms.

I write a note to the landlady thanking her for the accommodation and how I will be moving to another area. I put the letter into the envelope and slide it under the door of her room.

Virgo appears again and holds out a train ticket with the destination labelled 'Lyre Station'. "Here you go princess." I take it out of her hands, say a quick thank you and start my trek to the station.

The train arrives and I seat myself close to the window. I summon Plue for company, after all a long train ride was boring without a companion. I look down at the spirit trying to dance, I laugh for a bit and smile at its attempts.

_"May I sit here?"_

I look up at the person who owned that voice.


	2. 「rose」

_Hibiki Lates, one of Blue Pegasus's Trimens was on the same train._

"Sure."

He sits opposite me and has a questioning look. "Lucy are you on a solo mission?"

"No." My answers were short and quick, I wasn't in the mood for company from a playboy. We talked a bit but soon after I look out the window for the next few minutes of silence between Hibiki and me.

"Hey, where's your Fairy Tail mark?" I turned to face his eyes of shock. I frown and sigh deeply.

"Is it that obvious to spot?" He nods. "Well I left of my own accord, I didn't have a purpose at Fairy Tail anymore so I'm going to travel around for a while."

The silence came back for a few moments until a voice over was heard.

"_Next stop Sakurai Station, next stop Sakurai Station..._"

Hibiki stands up, "This is my stop. But Lucy, Blue Pegasus will welcome you with open arms, after all we need another beautiful lady to join us."

I smile. "Thanks, I'll think about your offer."

* * *

Erza arrived at the guild quite late, she expected all her comrades today, to be earlier than she was. The red-haired swords woman joins the gluttonous Natsu at the bar eating his special while she ate her strawberry cake.

He starting speaking mid-way through chewing. "Erza...have you seen Lucy around?"

An Ice Mage decided to sit at the bar too. "Fire-breath is so impatient today. I can't believe you didn't mess up yesterday."

"You want to fight Snowflake?!"

Erza stared darkly at the two mages she was sitting next to, sending unforgiving vibes to them. Both of them froze in terror.

"I mean Gray and I are best friends! We would never fight, right?" Gray nods eagerly and Erza calms down.

Natsu speeds up his eating and stands up. "I'm going to search for Lucy!"

The dragon slayer rushes out the guild doors and heads for the most obvious place she would be, her room of course. He doesn't hesitate to jump through the window of her apartment and lands on the cold ground. Natsu hisses because of the sudden pain and shock. _Did she move her bed?_ He thought.

He looks around the room._ Empty_. There's no furniture or anything except bare walls and hard ground. Natsu reasoned that he probably ended up walking into the wrong room. _She's probably already made it to the guild while I was trying to find her._

Dragneel proceeded to jump out through the window in which he entered from and headed for Fairy Tail. He kicks open the door but was met with a punch to the guts, he falls to ground and curses in pain but picks himself up after.

"What did you say to _her_!? You piece of-"

"Gray calm down." Erza held onto his shoulder and the Ice-wizard retreated with a scowl present on his face.

"Natsu..." Erza starts speaking, "Lucy has left the guild,_ officially_."

* * *

The view from the docks was beautiful and so was the tranquil atmosphere. I was on the first of the nine islands here, Lyre Island. It was covered in Cherry Blossom trees, surrounded by vast blue sea and a sky of pastel orange. I take a deep breath of the fresh air, it cleared my small headache I was having and lifted some weight off my shoulders.

There was a man sleeping on a reclining chair next to what I assumed was his boat.

"Um excuse me!" He woke up and his face contorted into weird expressions because it was so bright outside.

The man uses his arms to shield his eyes from the sun's rays. "Hello...Oh I know you! You're that celestial mage of Fairy Tail. What brings you here to Lyre?"

"I'm here...for a vacation." I let out an empty laugh. "Working at that guild makes me want to have a break every once in a while."

The boatman simply lets out a light chuckle, "From what I observe, you want a ride and not just a small conversation."

"That'd be much appreciated." I bow as he walks onto the transport and gestures for me to follow him.

The boat's engine roars to life and starts moving across the sapphire water.

"Where'd you like to go, miss?"

"Rose Island, the once furthest from here if that isn't too much to ask."

The man accelerates the speed. "Apparently that island has a family seal on it, I don't know much about it but people who've been there say it's a barrier of some sort." He grabs a map etched with the layout of the nine islands. "I haven't traveled to Rose in a while, I'm a bit hazy on the directions. It should take us about...five minutes to get there."

I stand close to the front of the transport and spend the minutes admiring the horizon and clear seas. There was an aching in my heart but I brushed the feeling off as a sign of being homesick._ Home...the word has no meaning anymore_

"We've arrived at your destination." I exit the boat and we say our farewells. I watched as the boat became smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared from sight.

Rose's forest of tall, ominous trees was silent. It was devoid of the sounds of birds and the gushing of wind. Only the faint sound of the small waves overlapping each other behind kept me from losing mind. Well what did I expect, this island's owned by a family. They probably fended off all the animals.

With a foreboding feeling, I start walking into the soundless forest. This place has changed a lot, it use to be full of tourists and nearby locals visiting. My family would come to this island since a few relatives wanted to start a business there. Fond memories were made here, playing around with the cousins and the innocence of childhood.

I was looking for the area where we built a few holiday wood cabins. In my memory, it should be around here. I finally reached a clearing, but the buildings I once remembered were in taken apart. The pieces were used to construct a slightly more complex build, whoever did it sure left a mess of scrap wood.

I knock hard on the door and shout, hoping someone inside would hear me. "Excuse me, may I come in?!"

I turn the cold knob and the door creaks open a bit but gets jammed. I put my weight on it and push. The door unhinges and renders itself unable to keep out strangers.

"Sorry for intruding!"

The place was had neatly placed furniture but was covered in many layers of dust. I check a few rooms before getting to the small kitchen. On the bench sat a small jewellery box painted with images of a species of birds. I open the box cautiously, it could be some trap I got myself into.

A golden light leaks out of the box and blinds me. My eyes close tightly and the darkness consumes me.

* * *

I slowly gain consciousness and awareness of my new surroundings. Gone was Rose's forest and the cabin I was previously in. It was replaced with a midnight sky littered with small stars and broad planets.

The wind screeched in my ears and I sigh. I'm dreaming..aren't I?

_"No...Fortunately you're not my dear."_


	3. 「phoenix」

_"L-Lucy left Fairy Tail.." _

Natsu's eyes widened in disbelief. "No Lucy wouldn't-"

"Natsu, Lucy left this morning." Master Makarov walked into the scene, attempting to clear up any misunderstandings. "She thanks her ex-team mates for the great memories." Master's eyes were shades of sadness. Erza and Gray were shocked.

"Ex...team mates..."

"When did she leave our team?" Erza glared at the Dragon Slayer. "What did you say to her...yesterday?" The swords woman's voice was a whisper.

Natsu was staring at the ground, he mumbled an answer.

"Say it louder!" Erza was full of rage, one of her close comrades left because of a mistake made by the fire mage.

"...I followed Gray's and Lissana's advice. I told her that we were kicking her off our team."

Erza grit her teeth together while Gray was spitting out curses

"He's too dense to realise that we were being sarcastic but we should start searching for-"

The Ice Mage was cut off by the sound of a slap. Natsu was left with a red mark on his cheek while Erza held her sore hand. "All we asked of you...was to create a distraction."

Gray coughed to interrupt the tense silence that seemed to last a while. Makarov used the opportunity to go back into the guild.

"Fire-breath, hurry up and use your nose to find her."

Natsu sniffs the air before running off, Erza and Gray follow pursuit. Minutes later the trio find themselves at the train station.

_"One minute till this train departs for all stations to Central."_

Before the Dragneel could complain about his bad relationship with trains like every other time they go on a mission, Erza Scarlet grabs him by his ear and drags him into the closest carriage.

The rest of the journey was full of futile attempts to keep his breakfast down and lots of groans of agony. Gray looked out the window to distract himself before he also hurls at the sight of Natsu. Fullbuster sighs internally.

"Erza I bought these pills that Wendy made for motion sickness."

"Don't worry Gray, I have a better and more deserving method." She proceeds to knock Natsu out so they could rest.

_All this trouble made... because we wanted to plan Lucy's Birthday without her knowing._

* * *

A few more station later, Natsu wakes up from his slumber.

"I can smell Lucy strongly here!" The pink-haired mage jumps off the train and onto the solid station.

"Where are we?" Gray grumbles. "Lyre Island...sounds like a place Lucy would happen to know."

They head down to the docks and wander around.

"Lucy...her scent leads off into the water. Did she drown?!"

Erza and Gray face palm themselves._ Such stupidity..._

The swords woman taps a passing person's shoulder. "Hello sir, is there any other islands around here?"

The man looks startled but answers eventually. "Uh yeah, there's eight more in this area."

Erza thanks the man and turns to the duo. "Well there's too much land to cover, we'll check Lyre and the closest neighboring island."

Hours were used to try tracking down the blonde celestial mage. Eventually the trio finished checking the Lyre. They looked around for available boats but none of them were operating at this time. With no other option, they head back to the guild to report to Master.

It was late when they finally reached Fairy Tail. The lights were still on but no one seemed to be around.

Before Erza opened the door she gestured for Gray and Natsu to be quiet. She put her ear against one of the guild doors. The other two mimic her actions.

"Not you as well...you're also a precious family member."

The three recognize the voice, it was Master Makarov speaking, but to who?

"I will follow my Master's lead and disconnect myself from Fairy Tail...I want Lucy away from this guild for whatever grief was caused to her."

Natsu busted the door open and interrupted the conversation between the two people inside.

"Loke! Tell me where Luce is!" Loke looks surprised but continues his talk.

"Natsu...give up the search, you won't find her. Anyway I'll come back soon to get rid of my insignia, see you then Makarov."

Leo the lion disappears in a flash of golden light. Dragneel destroys a table out of frustration. "So close to finding her..."

* * *

_"No..fortunately you're not." _

I look behind me and my eyes widen in absolute shock. I couldn't move or speak.

_"Hello Lucy." _

She walked up to me and embraced me, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her waist and tears start falling. For last few months, this moment made me feel most safe and secure that I suddenly forgot my worries and troubles.

"Is it really... you?"

She moves herself so that she could look at my dishevelled self.

_"Yes" _

Layla Heartfilia, my mother, the person who had a grave I visited every day when I was a child. She was right in front of me, breathing.

"I missed you so much..." I sniffed and tried to stop sobbing.

"Me too...lets go to the castle, I'll answer all your questions there."

It was a quick walk to the proposed castle. It stood tall and grand with many ivory towers, with the moat's water reflecting the enchanting sky and my mother standing beneath it, made her look like royalty. Reminds me of a scene from a children's story book.

She stops suddenly. "Lucy, I'd like to introduce you to the Knights of this realm. Lei, Phoenix of Lightning. Frostan, Phoenix of Ice. The Heaven Twins, Electra Aurora, Phoenix of the Sun and Neoma Aurora, Phoenix of the Moon."

They were large, majestic birds with feathers that look like they were made of precious silk. They bow their heads and I bow back in respect.

The Lightning Phoenix doesn't open its beak but I could hear its voice none the less.

_Pleased to meet the acquaintance of Lady Lucy_

"Let's hurry inside Lucy, breakfast is going to get cold soon." She walks into the palace and I follow after her.

She leads us to the dining room. It contained a long banquet table with many different dishes set out. A chandelier made of iron and clear diamonds hung from the middle of the ceiling. While one of the ebony walls hung an expensive family painting of the Heartfilia's with young me.

"Take a seat my dear." I sit at the head of the table while my mother sat to the side of me. "That painting...looking at it made me miss you every day, look how much you've grown!" She lets out a light giggle.

"Please eat, you must be hungry after your trip here. While you do that I'm going to cast a protection spell on you." I look at her sceptically but choose to trust her. I reach for my first dish and start eating.

She mumbles a few words and a golden magic circle appears beneath me and disappears shortly after.

"All done! Because you've stayed on Earthland for so long, you can't sustain yourself for long in this realm. You might feel a bit tired for a while, that's your body getting use to the atmosphere."

I swallow my food and start asking questions.

"Mother...why did you leave me at the mansion without telling me?"

She frowned. "A fierce war broke out here, the neighbouring universe of the Celestial world, the Phoenix Realm. The Phoenix's turned their backs on one another, some of them wanted to take over Earthland. I had to leave so I could assist their kingdom." She smiled bitterly. "Jude would get worried if I suddenly left, he'd spend the rest of his life searching for me." Her statement brought up memories of father hiring Phantom Lord.

"...so I faked my death as you know." I frowned. "Oh but Lucy don't worry, the war is over. But I can't leave, my presence can't leave this place and I have a curse placed on me...because I used a magic that came with a price. My curse is to live immortally among the Phoenixes."

My head was spinning. "That's a lot to process.."

"Come on, I'll show you to your sector." She stands up and extends a hand to help me up. We walk through a few hallways to come across a door with a plaque that's labelled _'Princess Lucy Heartfilia'. _

"When you were a child, you insisted on being called a princess." I turn red with embarrassment.

Mother opens the door and reveals the interior. An extraordinary bedroom with the finest details and patterns on the crowning, a bed fitted with silk sheets and blankets, marble tiles beneath our feet and another artful chandelier hanging above us.

I hung my mouth wide open in awe when I saw the balcony. Looking at the view made me think of how far away my old problems were, I let out a satisfied smile.

"Thank you." I felt so light, so airy, and so _happy_.

"It's good to have your company back my dear, good night." The door shuts with a quiet click.

I hum in delight, might as well observe the new place I'm staying at. I look at up the sky, a Phoenix flew right past me. It carried a strong gust of wind, I laugh. Being able to fly and live freely like them, is what I'd like to achieve.

I felt a sudden hand on my shoulder.

"Lucy, I'm here for your explanation."

I stay in silence for a moment, just looking at the new constellations. "Loke...can we forget about the past?" He looks at my eyes with sincerity. Shesh nothing can get past him. "I left Fairy Tail because I have no purpose there anymore. End of story." I spoke in a harsh tone but he seemed to forgive me.

"I'm going to Fairy Tail, I'll leave too."

"Loke you don't have to give up your mark-"

"Nonsense, I'll follow my Princess's lead." He gives me a playful wink and I return it with a forceful shove.

"I'm on my way to Magnolia now. See you soon Lucy~" With that he leaves again in a flash of bright light.

I yawn and stretch my arms. _Tomorrow's going to be busy, isn't it? _


	4. 「elemental」

It's been three weeks since the disappearance of Lucy Heartphilia. Team Natsu have checked all Islands except Rose. It has a strong family seal that only allows a certain blood lineage to pass. Happy flew over the island but found no signs of the celestial mage or people.

Master Makarov called off the search, they were supposed to be back to their normal routines but the sorrow of losing a close comrade, it weighed them down. Erza and Gray seemed to have slightly gotten over the missing Lucy, Happy distracted himself by trying to charm the female exceed Charle.

The fire dragon slayer started taking more solo missions, in hopes that he'd find his blonde partner along the way. His efforts for nought, he'd come back with large sums of money, but no friend. The dragon slayer lost sleep and it resulted in deteriorating health, he blamed himself for the disappearance of his best friend.

Natsu thought about the time they went on team missions without her to get cake ingredients, the guild ignoring her so none of them spilled the secret, himself not spending less time at her house just to go shopping and when he kicked her out of the team. He was so oblivious to how the blonde mage was feeling. _Confused? Betrayed? Sad?_

Happy decided to sleep at his place for the first time in a while, instead of Wendy's and Charle's apartment. The blue exceed laid down beside the pink-haired friend.

"Hey, Happy...do you still miss her?"

"Of course I miss Lucy."

The dragon slayer turned his body away from the cat. Happy heard him whisper _sorry_ before falling asleep.

* * *

The next day at the guild, the worried Happy asked Gray and Erza to help Natsu.

The Cherry viewing Festival was coming up, they wanted to cheer up the fire mage. Natsu was closest to Lucy and the one who was responsible for bringing her to this guild so her disappearance would hit him hardest. They ended up going on many missions to get enough money to buy the expensive and rare ingredients to make his special drink.

Fast forwarding to the festival, Natsu tried to sneak through the partying guild to grab a random solo mission and leave quietly but the Erza has her highly refined sixth sense to spot the dragon slayer among the crowds.

Just as Natsu was heading out, Fairy Tail was heading out to the park full of Cherry Blossoms. All the guild members trampled on Natsu trying to get to outside first. While Erza and Gray move out, they scoop up the lifeless body of Dragneel.

When Natsu finally gained consciousness, his head was lying on someone's lap. A 'Gray wearing only boxer shorts' lap.

"Stripper! What are you doing?-" The fiery rage of Natsu got doused in his favourite concoction of fire and some rich tasting alcohol.

"Drink it all flame-brain, we didn't climb one hundred mountains for you to still be sad."

Natsu smiles slightly, who knew Gray would not be a jerk for onc-

Erza started glaring daggers at the Ice wizard. "Excuse me Gray? You climbed one _hundredth_ of a mountain, the rest was _me_ carrying you up the remaining snow storming mountains because _you_ fainted from thinking Juvia was following us."

Everyone fell into silence as they heard the Fire Dragon Slayer choking from laughter.

The chatter of Fairy Tail eventually returned more lively then ever since a core guild mate was cheering up finally.

"Aw Gray-sama, you thought Juvia was following you? How dreamy." The rain lady blushes and Gray splutters.

The town remained noisy till midnight because the guild partied and prayed hard for Lucy's return soon.

A mildly drunk guild Master managed to get to his feet and announce an important message.

"We are nearing the S-class Exams, I'm here to announce the names..." He stops midway through his sentence and faints from too much alcohol consumption.

Eventually, Mira managed to shake the Master awake for a brief period of time.

"Elfman, Mest...Freed...Levy...Juvia, Gray ...and Natsu. Choose your partners." He succumbs to the darkness again.

* * *

Knocks were heard on the door.

"Lucy~ Breakfast is downstairs! Come down when you're ready."

I wake up to find myself in an unfamiliar room, the memories come flooding back to me. I smile and sit upright, I wanted to explore the castle and realm more, perhaps find a library.

I get dressed, brush my hair and teeth then walk through corridors leading to the dining room. The double doors open loudly and a simple breakfast was laid out. When I finish eating, coincidently my mother walks in and takes a seat next me.

"Lucy, as a descendant of our family, I want you to learn the basic elements." She says this in a serious tone.

I spoke the first thing that came to mind regarding elements. "Dragon Slaying magic?"

"No replace Dragon with Phoenix, it's an ancient art only you, a few others and me can learn since we are the last of the our blood line." She looks at me intensely. "I'm putting a lot of faith in you my dear. Today starts your training with one of the four elemental Phoenixes, Cordelia Vivien."

I started tearing up in joy, but wiped my eyes before I could go noticed. An opportunity for me to become stronger! .

The door opens to reveal a woman in her early twenties dressed in beautiful, long white dress donning a sapphire brooch that complimented her steel blue eyes. Her pastel blue hair fell beneath her shoulders and pale skin like she hadn't been in the sun for the past weeks.

She bows ninety degrees. "It's a pleasure to meet the prestigious daughter of Queen Layla."

"Good luck Lucy, I'll see you for lunch." My mother waves goodbye as I follow the lady outside the castle, probably to meet the Phoenix.

I sensed a sudden rise in magic power around me, the lady disappeared and was replaced with a Phoenix with royal blue feathers. I stare up at the creature and realise that the bird had the same colour eyes and stoic emotion as the lady.

My eyes grew wide in fear of her powerful aura, my body was stiff.

_Climb onto my back_

I don't think I'll get use to Phoenixes using telepathy to communicate.

I secure myself onto her and she starts lifting us off the ground slowly but increases speed very suddenly. I had to hang on very tight if I didn't want to fall from the extreme height.

"Could you slow down a bit?"

She seemed to like doing the opposite of what I asked. Cordelia went even more faster for a few seconds but suddenly the wind became less suffocating and the ground was in sight. The Phoenix lands very gingerly and I jump off from her back and into freezing water unknowingly.

_Pfffffttt_

"O-Okay v-very funny, it's c-cold."

_Today you're learning the basics of Water Phoenix Slaying Art. _

"Can I get out o-of the water?" My limbs were becoming numb but luckily the lake was shallow, so I couldn't drown..hopefully.

_You're going to stay in the water until you feel a connection with water. It's the way Queen Layla learnt it._

I deeply sigh and close my eyes, I heard Cordelia's steps receding further into the forest. What a great teacher leaving me to freeze to death.

A whole hour has passed and the lake's water became some what a bearable temperature for a human. Cordelia Vivien spotted the me surrounded by a thin bubble of water that broke when I opened my eyes and saw that the Phoenix finally returned.

"Honestly I don't think sitting in water is helping me." I complain, all I felt was the water becoming a little less cold.

_Get out of the water_

I follow her instructions and heaved myself out of the lake.

I was on Cordelia's back, tired and drained of energy. She seemed impressed that I learnt all the basic Water Slaying techniques in one lesson, but I was yet to strengthen my spells. My eyes become heavy and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Lucy wake up_

My eyes open slowly and I see that the castle looms before us. I yawn then jump off the Phoenix and start thanking her for today.

_See you tomorrow _

Her wings cause a strong gust of wind that almost knocks me off my feet. I walk into the dining room again to see lunch prepared and my mother sitting in the same chair.

"I think Cordelia has warmed up to you, she didn't start taking me seriously until the last lesson." She laughs. It might've been rude of me, but I was starving so I paid more attention to the food rather than the conversation.

"Do you still have your Zodiac Keys?" I nod and she smiles. "I'm glad you've taken great care of them. I'm going to train you in the Zodiac category after your Phoenix lessons."

"Um this isn't related to the Zodiac training but could you tell me the characteristics of each element?" I felt so unknowledgeable in this realm, it was so different to Earthland.

"Phoenix Slaying Art and Dragon Slaying Art are very similar in a few aspects. All elements allow you offence and defence. The element of wind features a use for supporting and healing. Fire is your strongest offensive element while Earth is your most solid defence. Water allows you control of your surroundings, like weather and people if you're experienced enough." I write the information into a small notebook I kept in my pocket... that was drenched.

My mother laughs. "Seems like Cordelia was being rough to you at the start.

"If you have enough energy I could teach you today if you wish." I nod and pump my fist in the air.

"I'm going to become stronger!"

Mother applauses me. "That's the spirit." She grabs my hand and drags me to the garden eagerly. The area was covered in a variety of healthy flowers, some that I do not know the names to. Then there was a green house in the distance, sheltering the young plants.

"Lucy do you know Urano Metria?"

The name sounded so familiar, the spell was once tip of my tongue. After long thought I gave up trying to recover any information off it.

"No." I frown.

"Do you have Gemini's key?" I nod. "Well this spells going to be twice as powerful for you."

* * *

A dragon's screams where heard throughout Tenroujima Island. Everyone's hearts were filled with fear in the presence of Acnologia. Fairy Tail was worn out from trying fight and defend against its attack. It lets out another shriek and almost deafens the ears of dragon slayers.

Their power was useless against this nightmare of a creature. They were surrounding by vast ocean, there was no escape.

Master Makarov shouted at the top of his lungs. "Everyone join hands, believe that the future will come and that our bond is strong enough to protect us!"

I held onto Erza's right hand and Lisanna's left hand.

A burst of black light erupting from the dark dragon's mouth and blinded us all.

Natsu's last thought was a name as he gripped their hands more tightly.

_Lucy.._


	5. 「seeking」

Sleep was blissful until a constant ringing next to me woke me. My alarm lacrima ended up broken because I splashed it with water. I sigh still tired from yesterday and eyes heavy with sleep with the bed beckoning me to continue my slumber.

I slap myself awake and start the morning routine again. The events of the final day of mastering the element of water came back to me. Cordelia challenged me to a one on one, the battle ended up with in a stalemate. We both ran out of energy but Cordelia caught me off guard when we were discussing who was victorious, she pushed me into the cold water like the first day. I still consider that match a tie.

I laugh to myself, Cordelia and I became very close. She dropped her attitude and became a kinder version of Aquarius sort of.

I had a new teacher to meet today, I was going to find them after breakfast. Loke and Plue joined me for breakfast today since my mother was busy running errands.

"Lucy, I think you become even more beautiful when you grow stronger." He smirks. I roll my eyes, when was he going to grow out of that attitude. Plue eats the ice cream I got for him and dances at the same time. I smile sweetly at the dear spirit.

"Why don't you smile at me sometime princess?" The lion pouts.

"I think that's enough time with you guys, Force gate closure."

I stand up and make my way to the front of the castle, where I guessed I was going to meet the next Phoenix.

I waited ten minutes and finally someone showed up. A figure was running towards me with arms open. The person was really fast and hugged me very tight, I was struggling to breath.

"D-do I know you?" I was hoping for some comfort, I mean someone I just met wouldn't be acquainted enough to hug me. _Maybe some relative from some distance away? _

"Nope."

It was a man wearing a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black vest over it and simple black jeans. His hair was a light brown as were his eyes. He releases me from his mighty grip. "But now you do. I'm Tierra Montem, Phoenix of Earth."

* * *

He was eccentric and on our walk to our destination, he insists that I call him Uncle.

"Lucy, I thought'd you'd be younger after the descriptions I heard from that untrustworthy Cordelia." He sighed. "I got tricked again!"

It was never silent between me and him on out trek, since he always bought up the most strangest and random topics.

When we arrived, it was an empty forest. Quiet, great for concentrating.

"Um where are the animals?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I ate them." He dead-panned.

_I thought he was weird but this was taking it too far! _

"I'm just joking, they probably moved to a different forest because of the seasons."

Relief washed over me. Phoenixes have such contrasting personalities.

"Any questions before we start?"

"Why don't you revert to your Phoenix form?"

"That's a good question! That's because I'm just as cool in my human form." _Really? _

"I tricked you again!" His eyes become dark. "I only show my Phoenix form to the strong."

I didn't want to dig deeper into his personality so I start with training, simple stage one. Sitting down on the dirt ground, listening to the nature. Less than an hour later, I finally recognise a spark of magic waiting to be fully ignited.

Lessons with Tierra Montem got weirder each time. There was this certain lesson where we played hide-and-seek.

"I'm gonna count to ten, you'd better find a good hiding spot!" I look at him confusingly, _wasn't I going to practise performing defensive moves? _

_"One...two..." _

He was serious about this. I ran as far as I could until I heard him shout ten. I then climbed a tree and hid in the fresh green leaves.

Tierra walks in the direction I headed. I held my breath when he approached the tree I hiding was in. He passed the tree and I release my breath. My hands became all sweaty because of how anxious I was. I look back down at the Phoenix.

"Hmm..? Really?"

Talking to himself...discovering how weird he is each lesson. He turns back at my tree and looks up. I freeze and my inhale a sharp breath.

He bursts out in laughter and points at where I hid. "Found you!"

How'd he find me? I was perfectly still and silent!

I jump from the tree branch to the ground. I scrunch my eyebrows in absolute confusion. "Calm down, the trees told me where you went."

"Sure..." I wish he'd tell the truth instead of trying to trick me each time.

"Here put your ear against the tree." I go along with it. At first there was nothing, I expected Tierra to confess that I had been tricked again but then there was some inaudible mumbles.

* * *

The last lesson came faster than I'd imagined. Tierra suddenly became very serious, all traces of his goofy self-disappeared. He was planning another hide-and-seek, I wasn't allowed to attack, only being able defend myself. If he tagged me, I would face a punishment. If I protect myself for thirty minutes, he promised a favour.

Fifteen minutes had passed, I jumped from branch to branch of the huge trees trying to escape further into the forest. Only halfway there.

I jumped down from the trees to walk on the ground to hide a bit better.

"_Strike_." An attack formed beneath my feet, I barely avoided it. A tall pillar made of earth cast a shadow over me but crumbled and returned to its original state.

"_Quake_." Suddenly multiple columns of hard earth, twisted and aimed for me. I managed to dodge all but one. It roughly flicked me into a nearby tree.

I hiss from the pain. I hear Quake being casted again._ Only ten minutes left._

_"Integumentum."_ I whisper as I get to my feet. A wide, strong wall rises from the ground, the attacking columns crumbled as it came in contact with the wall.

The summoned wall lowered so my field of vision wasn't obstructed because I realised I couldn't detect Tierra's presence anymore.

I keep forward but put my hand on the tree behind me. _To the right._

I flick my hand upward to make the wall to rise from my right. _Five minutes remaining._

The prediction came true and Tierra and his attack collided into my wall.

The Phoenix lay on the ground not moving but a few seconds later there was movement as he whispered.

My wrist flicks upwards in front of me instinctively. I prepared for impact. I had to move faster because of the speed he was attacking at. The attacks stopped suddenly and I lowered the wall to check where he went once again.

_Ten seconds left_

_Nine...eight_

Time started going slower as the atmosphere grew tense. I was going to win for sure

_Three...Two...One_

I could hear my heart beating in my ears and a sudden slight breeze was felt in front of me. I raise my wall to the front again.

"You always fall for my tricks." He was probably smirking..

...and so was I.

I kicked my right foot in a backward direction. I hear a thud soon after.

I lower the wall I created behind myself. "_**Zero**_."

* * *

Tierra ended up having to be medically treated, the impact between my wall and himself was so strong it caused his skull to fracture.

We were waiting for the Wind Phoenix, Sukai Aira to come and heal him. What a great way to meet my next teacher, I'm going to leave great first impressions.

I sat on a stool next to the infirmary bed Tierra slept on.

"I'm sorry.." He was probably sleeping still.

_Stop being weird, you won so shouldn't you be happy?_

The Earth Phoenix was using that telepathy technique that they all had

"Says the one that's actually weird..."

Layla Heartfilia walks in with another person which I assume is Sukai.

The Phoenix of Wind wears a doctor's coat over her casual clothes and black framed glass. Her eyes are violet and her hair that stops at her neck is white with one streak of purple. She bows to me and I do a quick bow back. Mother rushes me out of the room and into the garden. "To get your mind off the situation, how about you show me a celestial spell?"

I nod and bring out Gemini's key. "Open the Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

The twins immediately shape shift into me.

_Survey the Heavens, _

_Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine.__Oh Tetrabiblos... _

_I am the ruler of the stars..._

_Aspect becomes complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate__…_

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... _

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

I aim it at a nearby scarecrow, it decimates its entire existence save for the few ashes on the ground. Nearby there were two people watching from the green house.

"I know another spell, Crux researched it for me. May I try it?" She smiles and nods in approval.

_Stars of the Heaven…_

_Shine…_

_Fires of the Underworld…_

_Burn…_

_The universe becomes complete…_

_Set ablaze…_

_Bring darkness forth…_

_Bring purity forth…_

_**CaelumEtinFernum**_


	6. 「meeting」

I was given a two week holiday to calm down. My mother praised me on my efforts as I was halfway through my training. The first few days was visiting Tierra and seeing how well he was healing, he eventually got discharged and left to take care of business. I reminded him that he still owes me a favour after he returns.

Mother told me there was a small library on the second floor of the castle. After endless wandering around that level, I managed to eventually come across the library's double doors. I pushed on both and out of the room came a flood of light blinding my sight for a moment.

I adjust my vision and finally see the whole room. It wasn't at all what I expected. The first thing that catches my eye is that the ceiling is transparent, allowing people to see a lush rainforest made of many shades of green.

After looking away from that sight, I realise that walls had built in shelves that had books resting on it. It was a regular rectangular room but it was the size of one sport fields.

I walk to a ladder that helps reach the higher books. I run to the ladder as I approach it closer and then glide across the room with it. I suddenly felt the presence of two people. I look behind me, there stood two girls. They were almost identically, their eye colours set them apart. One had crimson red eyes and the other ocean blue eyes. Apart from that, they both had long midnight hair and dressed in similar clothes.

We kind of stood there staring at each other awkwardly until I managed to lose my grip on the ladder and fall face flat on the carpet. I heard hurried footsteps run towards me.

"Are you alright?" The blue-eyed twin extended her hand, offering help. I take her hand and stood up. My face was probably red with embarrassment.

"Thank you." I try not to stutter. They looked like they were in the same age group as me. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"I'm Yuna." She points at the red-eyed twin. "That's Alice."

"Would you like a tour of this library?"

* * *

Even though the Yuna spoke most during introductions, Alice opened up more towards the end. We ended up laughing and talking like childhood friends.

I learnt that they were taught Slayer magic by the Twin Phoenixes of the Heavens and that they've seen nothing outside of this realm. I talk to them about guilds, missions, celestial magic and other average Earthland events, they were in awe. Earthland seemed so far away now.

After walking around looking at a few bookshelves, the twins were settled at one of the tables and read quietly.

I was looking for a few more books to read. My foot collides with something on the ground. It was a book with a black cover and no label anywhere. I pick it up and accidentally get a paper cut. _Shesh_.

I open the book to a random page but it had nothing on it. I flick through the rest of it. Nothing. Empty journal someone left most likely. I put the book into a random slot on the shelf.

It was getting dark and I was indeed tired. I was about to leave the library when Yuna shouted. "You coming tomorrow, right?"

"Of course!" I shout back to her.

* * *

The rest of my holiday was spent meeting up with the twins at the library. They were good friends who shared a common interest in novels and experienced the relatable hardships of a Phoenix Slayer. Meeting them suddenly made me feel a lot less lonely.

Training week was back, I was waiting at the front for Sukai Aira. She arrives in her Phoenix form. Elegant white feathers and lilac eyes.

_Good Morning Lucy_

"Good morning Aira." There was a hint of nervousness in my voice.

_Don't worry about the Montem incident, it was his fault for being careless_

She laughs off the tension.

_We cannot venture off into the future if we dwell too much in the past, right? Come on get on. _

I nod and get climb onto her back. "Where are we going Aira?"

_Call me Sukai. We're going the Temple of Harsh Winds, my younger siblings are off running errands for me so the island will be empty. _

We fly high above the clouds and later come across a large mass of floating land. The island had a shrine in the centre with trees blooming in blood red flowers stationed around it. A river ran from the land and became a waterfall flowing off into the dark abyss below.

"It's beautiful.."

_I'm glad you think so, the Phoenix of Harsh Blue winds takes lots of care of our home. We have him to thank for the welcoming view._

We land and once I get off Sukai's back she shape shifts into a human. She dons a white kimono with indigo flower petals.

"Let's have some tea. The air pressure can make you dizzy so I have some medicinal herbs in it for you."

We sit on the shrine's veranda of dark wooden planks. Set up was a China teapot and matching cups on the small table. There was tempting mochi sitting on a plate next to the tea set.

The Wind Phoenix pours the tea into the two cups, steam rises and I could smell the sweet aroma.

"Enjoy."

* * *

I was shown my room in the Shrine as the distance from the floating island to the castle was too great to keep travelling back and forth to.

It was a plain small room with a vanity, wardrobe, futon and a sliding door to the private bathroom.

"Lucy! Come out to gardens when you're ready." Aira called.

I navigate myself around the unfamiliar building to the outside. Sukai gestures me to come over.

"You look so pretty with a kimono, black and white really suits you." She smiles. "For today... you're going to pick up one thousand red petals that have fallen off the trees."

"One...thousand." I internally groaned. I look around and see that there was no sign of fallen petals.

"Petals fall pretty frequently but Harsh Blue likes to discard them pretty quickly. You have to wake up earlier than him to catch a few each day." She laughs in amusement. "Picking petals off the trees is cheating okay? By the end of our lessons, I expect one thousand petals. This task is to test your patience and will."

The Wind Phoenix goes back inside. "That's all, feel free to get started or look around a bit."

Hours of walking around the edge of the island leaves my foot numb. I only managed to get one red petal as it was falling by chance. I decide to call it a day and take a relaxing bath.

The water instantly rejuvenated me and that made sleep surprising peacefully despite being in a unfamiliar household. I woke up pretty early, the Sun of this realm was still rising for the next day. I stretch and decide to try collect a few more petals before lessons start with the Wind Phoenix.

* * *

I slide the main door open and red petals flood in front of my feet. My eyes widen as I look outside. The whole island was flooded in the scarlet petals, it was just a sea of red. I swiftly pick up a few in front of me.

A sudden strong gust of wind made me lose my balance but I quickly recover. I rush outside and see that the wind cleared out almost half of the fallen petals. There was a pale blue Phoenix looking down on the island getting ready to get rid of the remaining half.

"Integumentum." An earth wall rises in front of a pile of red petals to prevent them from getting pushed away. I hide behind the wall and see the surrounding red scatter and fall off the island.

"Excuse me but you're stopping me from making my garden aesthetically pleasing." A teenaged boy with the same shade of hair colour as the Phoenix's feather and a sour expression, sits on top of the wall I formed.

_So he's the one that cleans up the garden. _"I need these, it's only a small amount anyway." I look up at his face and frowned.

"I'll let you have them if you convince Sukai to change the colour of the flowers to blue."

"Sure- Wait." The memory of the Wind Phoenix suddenly echoed in my mind

_"...you're going to pick up one thousand red petals...one thousand red petals...red petals...__**Red**__."_

"I can't do that!" I flick my wrist down and the wall falls along the Phoenix, he lands on his feet. I raise my hand to create another defence but he catches my wrist.

"_Dance of Hyacintho_."

I watched at the hundreds of petals dispersed in front of my eyes.

"It was nice meeting you, daughter of the Queen." I fumed in great anger.

He lets go of my wrist and puts a single petal into my palm.

* * *

I woke up early everyday to watch the Phoenix cause gales. At the end he always handed me one petal he saved. We always had small conversations despite the hate I built up for him.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"I don't really care about choosing a favourite." I sigh deeply. I only have forty-three petals out of one thousand, I'm no where near my goal.

"That doesn't mean you can't choose." The wind Phoenix was surprisingly nicer than his first impressions. He was quite the perfectionist, childish and very stubborn. "Can you show me Plue? That spirit you talked about before."

"Lucy! It's your last lesson. Don't be late!" Sukai shouts to me from afar. I get up from where I was sitting.

"It gets so boring around here without someone to talk to, the garden is the only thing that occupies my time."

Pitying the Phoenix, I summon Plue to keep him company. I quickly run to where Aira was waiting.

"Mica is the youngest out of our family, he gets so bored easily since he doesn't carry any responsibility like me and his other three siblings." She looks her brother playing around with the spirit. "Anyway, for your last lesson I want to see you heal one of the trees." She taps the tree behind her. "Its flowers are turning green with decay."

The task was really simple to complete unlike picking up one thousand individual petals. I finished restoring the tree back to health in no time.

"Good job, now where's those red petals I asked you to get?"

I looked at the Phoenix of Harsh Blue Wind and forced gate closed Plue. Mica panicked and ran to where I was to report what happened.

"That kid only let me get forty-three..."

"Well you kept waking up early to collect a petal each day, if you did it for nine-hundred and fifty seven more days, you would eventually get one thousand. I think I call this a victory for you."

Sukai flies me back the castle and congratulates me again before leaving promptly.

Yuna and Alice welcome me back warmly to the castle when I went to the library to see that they were there of course.

_One last element, Fire_


	7. 「past」

After leaving the library I headed for my room. Waking up early at the Temple of Harsh Winds everyday made me lose a few hours of sleep. Lying down on my comfy bed, sleep pulls down at my eyes and I'm in darkness soon enough.

I wake up suddenly to find myself in a building full of people. There was a huge, bright banner hanging that reads _'MERRY CHRISTMAS X785'_

It was noisy, full of people drinking and fighting. My eyes widen as I realise that I was re-living my past. Something was going to hit me if I didn't duck my head. I lowered my head and Elfman flew past.

_**Fairy Tail.**_

"Lucy, are you alright? Did you drink too much? Well you couldn't be drinking as hard as Cana is."

A blue haired girl spoke to me suddenly. Levy laughed and started talking to Gajeel who was next to her.

"Lucy, can I borrow your underwea-"

"Gray! Put some clothes on. So indecent..." Erza was scolding the Ice Mage. They both joined in a nearby brawl after the sword woman got hit with a chair.

_**Are these the people you want revenge on?**_

Excusing myself from the table first, I find myself rushing out the door as quick as I can.

I run through all too familiar streets and find my old apartment. I rest on the ledge and look at the river to calm me down. Pinching was rumoured to wake yourself from dreaming, I hiss in pain. That was going to leave a small bruise.

I wasn't dreaming...at least I thought so. Picking myself up, I unlock the door and hear sounds from my kitchen. My celestial keys were at my waist, I grab Leo's key getting ready to attack whoever was raiding that room.

Approaching slowly I quickly jumped out. My eyes widen at who I saw.

A blue cat nibbling on a small fish and a fire dragon slayer searching through the fridge. He notices my presence and smiles widely.

"Oh Luce! Where do you keep the sauce for this food?"

I fall onto my knees and start tearing up.

"Natsu! What did you say to Lucy to upset her?" Happy scolds his partner.

A sudden memory played inside my head.

_"...I was thinking of kicking you off the team, since you complain about your rent and because you're so weak. You can get stronger now, okay?" _

_**I'll help you get that revenge. After all, I exist to see blood being spilled**_

* * *

I wake up with a jolt. My throat was dry, limbs were numb and vision blurred with tears. Finally moving my arm, I wipe the tears. I swing my legs off the bed and attempt to get up. I fall to the ground as my legs were weak. Pained coursed down my arm from the impact.

I crawl slowly to the bathroom and slowly feeling returns to my legs. I reach the sink and stand up reaching for the knob to turn on the faucet. Cold water rushes and I tilt my head to drink it.

After a few seconds, my throat was feeling better. I switched off the tap and catch my breath. Exhausted from the ordeal, I walk to the bed and flop onto it. Something cold and metal-like was felt on my face. Grabbing the object, I turn onto my back and look at it closely.

It looked like a Zodiac Key but looking at it made me feel uneasy. It had an unknown character imprinted where a Zodiac's creature would have its corresponding symbol. Upon further inspection, I realise that it wasn't gold. The canopy of the bed cast a shadow upon it but that didn't darken its colour.

Rose Gold. The key looked to be made of a different material. I sat up and looked at its details.

_Hello Lucy __Heartfilia__, or should I address you as Master?_

A brilliant flash of light appeared in front of me. Fading slowly, it revealed a very young girl. Her long white hair went a little past her hips, she also wore a white yukata with a pink bow fastened around her waist. She bowed and looked at me while smiling childishly.

Her eyes were red.

"W-what zodiac sign are you?"

She looked confused. "What's a Zodiac sign?" She thought hard and sighed in defeat. "I don't know...but thanks for freeing me from that book!"

"How did you get trapped in a book?" What she was saying sounded hard to believe.

"My key got melted in ink, and used to write illegal spells, apparently that made the spells unusable. But anyway, as a gift for helping me, I'm going to help you too!"

"Help me what?"

"Kill your enemies of course." She jumps gleefully.

She said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, maybe staying in that book made her go crazy.

"Um.. what's your name?"

"Celeste or maybe-"

A gentle knock was heard on the door and Celeste vanished as soon as the door opened. I shove the rose gold key into my pocket.

"Lucy, it's breakfast time, you're going to be late for your lessons."

* * *

Ethne Niran, Phoenix of Fire flew us to a nearby clearing with a large snowy mountain in sight. The Phoenix's feathers were red from the head but faded to orange and yellow as it reached the tail.

Niran landed a bit too roughly, I lost my grip on his feathers and feel onto the grass below. I rub my arm I landed on to soothe it.

"The aim of the end of this training," He turns to face the mountain. "Is for you to melt all the snow on that mountain from here."

"But it's so far away!" My estimation was that it had to be at least eight kilometres away, I don't think a human has the capability to do such a feat.

"Nothing is impossible they say." He chuckles. "Let's begin."

He changed into human form. Wild red hair and warm orange eyes. He wore nothing but board shorts.

"Put some clothes on first please." I cover my eyes.

"I didn't pack any other clothes so maybe next time, I can't promise anything." I lift my hands from my face and look at the ground.

"What do I do first?"

"Technically, right now you can't handle flames. Your skin would probably melt if you sit in fire. I made that mistake last time with the other kid..." He mumbles the last bit. I freeze in shock. "So let's try making a fire first!"

It took me an hour to go looking for the basic appropriate materials to create a fire and another hour trying to create a spark.

"Maybe fires hates you?"

"Fires have no feeling!"

"Yes they do, they can feel hot...and not."

Striking the two rocks together with rage and a few sparks ignite the wood below.

I fall on my back tired and arms sore.

* * *

"_Screech of the Fire Phoenix!_"

Burning flames melt the white snow sitting on top of the faraway earthy elevation. Once the fire died out, it revealed that half the mountain was destroyed.

"You could've went a little easier..." I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment. "Frostan isn't going to be happy about his mountain being decimated."

"_Divino Lumine_."

Intense blue fires devour Ethne Niran. "Did you really think that would work?"

The fire Phoenix feasted on the flames I created. "For cooking I give you nine point five out of ten. For attack power it's an eight out of ten. For not using your brain, your punishment is twenty laps. I'm a Fire Phoenix I eat flames."

After running around the clearings twenty times, Ethne carries tired me back to the Palace.

_Finished with training finally. What awaits my future?_


	8. 「revert」

The next day I caught up with the Phoenix Slayer Twins. They talked about themselves finishing their years of studying and training. Yuna wanted to explore new lands away from this realm while Alice didn't really mind what happened next.

"I read in a book about these contraptions that have wooden horses and spin you round and round!"

"Yuna that's a carousel, we can ride one in the future if you want-" The Moon Phoenix Slayer hugs the blonde mage tightly.

"You're going to suffocate her!" Alice quickly pulls her twin off Lucy. "It's getting late, let's go down for dinner."

Alice Aurora was considered the most mature out of the three. She thought someone might as well take care of the childish teenagers before they got out of hand.

Down a few hallways they went until I realised we were not taking the right path.

"Alice this isn't the way to the dining room." I poke her on the shoulder.

"Nah I'm pretty sure it is."

The trio across a set of unfamiliar double doors. Yuna and Alice take a door handle each and push slightly.

I flinch suddenly as a loud bang sounded and confetti was sprayed in my face.

_"HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY!" _

A person grabbed me and pulled me into the room. The pastel pink walls were covered in colourful streamers and birthday wishes from the all the Phoenix's.

I read the message with the largest writing. 'Happy Birthday Lucy! Unfortunately I have an appointment on the other side of this world. Mica is here to replace my presence, take care of him for me! Signed Sukai Aira'

I look around for the Harsh Blue Wind Phoenix but my eyes land upon a large three layered cake that sat on a circular table. Behind the iced dessert, hid an uncomfortable Mica. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, he jumps in fright.

"What's up with you?" He wasn't his usual confident self at the moment.

"I haven't been around this many people before well I have but...that was in my past life. A Phoenix reincarnates itself every one hundred years, it happened to me pretty recently. No one here looks familiar around here except you and the water Phoenix."

A shadow looms over us suddenly and someone pats us roughly on the back.

"Lucy! You're getting older but not as old as me, I'm at least ten thousand years old!" Tierra triumphantly pumps his fist into the air. "Ahh...Micaela, Cordelia told me about you. You're a fine young women."

"Tierra...Mica's not a women." I tell him and he apologises.

"Sorry I mean lady!"

"Don't tell me you've been tricked by Cordelia again..."

A laughing Vivien walks into our conversation. "You never fail to amuse me Montem."

Everyone was suddenly silenced as my mother walked into the room. They turned to her direction and bowed.

"Thank you everyone that was able to attend today's party. I don't want my speech to drag on too long because I see you are all eager to meet my daughter. Firstly I'd like to congratulate my daughter her on achieving the ability to use basic elemental slaying. She would not have done it without her teachers, I'm grateful to have Vivien, Montem, Aira and Niran devoting their time to help.

Secondly, I'm announcing that she is leaving tomorrow for Earthland. I'm afraid if she stays too long she will be unable to leave in the future. The Aurora Phoenixes' have granted Alice and Yuna permission to leave with my daughter if they desire to. That is all, enjoy tonight's festivities." Her speech ends and chatter fills the room once again.

Yuna runs up to me while Alice lags behind her. "We get to ride a carousel! Hurray!"

"I'm more interested in the roller coaster machine, it sounds more exhilarating." The red-eyed twin says.

"Earthland sounds weird..." Mica whispers under his breath to me. I playfully shove him. "But I want to visit it one day."

"It's not as weird as you and maybe you can tag along with us." He frowns as I say that.

"A Phoenix cannot simply leave. There's a ritual that has to be done in this realm for our reincarnations. It's forbidden to not attend it, apparently a curse gets put on us if we fail to do it. Sukai told me there's only ever been one Phoenix but he's never been seen since." A chill runs down my back.

"Lucy come over here!" My mother shouts from across the room and gestures for me to come over.

For the rest of the evening, I greeted many new faces and talked with them. I got to blow out the candles and cut into the strawberry flavoured cake. Afterwards it was presents time, a few memorable ones was my mother's necklace passed down to me, Mica's beautifully crafted hand-fan and a book full of strange carousel sketches.

* * *

I'm woken early enough to see that the darkness still covered the room until my light was switched on.

"Good morning Lucy! Today is the day we go to Earthland!" Yuna rips the blanket off me and Alice pours ice cold water onto me.

I shriek from the freezing water. "Alright I'm up now!"

While Plue and Loke distract the twins I get dressed and brush my teeth. I return to see Yuna happily playing with the small spirit but Alice's face was flushed red and started at the twitching lion on the floor.

"Tch, this man is outrageous. Flirting with someone he just met..."

I laugh lightly at the scene. I may have changed over the time period I've stayed in this world but I hope my friends stay the way they are, it sounds selfish doesn't it?

"Force Gate Closure."

* * *

My mother gathered us at the front of the castle. She hands over a magnificent gold key to me.

"This is what brought you to this realm and will send you back."

"Lucy make sure to visit us soon." Tierra says with tears. I nod and smile at him.

Cordelia smirks. "Bring back a husband to show off when you come back."

"Cordelia is that what you really want to say as your last words to Lucy if she doesn't come back?" Ethne Niran scolds the Water Phoenix and she shrugs.

I inhale a breath of the fresh air around us and exhale loudly. "I guess it's time to-"

A voice yelled in my head. _Wait for me!_

I look up to see a pale blue Phoenix above us. It shape-shifts into human form in the air and falls with a loud crack.

"Ouch...I'm fine." Mica scratches his back.

"You didn't think that through did you?" He shakes his head shyly as the others were watching. "What are you doing here anyway?"

He stands abruptly and bows at my mother. "My Queen, I was heard that this key could send us back. Well in time for me to be reincarnated." He stands upright again and goes onto his knees this time. "I beg of you to let me go to Earthland!"

The Queen sighs before answering. "Your sister Sukai is going to be worried….you better promise to come back before your one hundred years." Mica smiles widely. "Wasn't your approach a bit too dramatic though?"

The three Phoenixes' and the Queen shake our hands and my mother makes sure to embrace me one last time. "Don't forget." She whispered into my ears, I nod.

"Ready?" The three nod at me.

"_REVERTERE EARTHLAND._"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The stark white light slowly fades. We found the sky pitch black with the street lights illuminating the area and crowds in brightness. There with the crowds hovering near it was a huge clock tower.

_"3...2...1..."_

Yuna held my hand tightly.

_"Happy New Year!" _

Fire works explored and lit up the dark night sky while everyone was shouting and clapping.

_X790_

**_Six years have passed since I left.._**


	9. 「grief」

_"We found someone!" _

Night dawned the Magnolia however, you could hear loud cheers from the rented building that was currently occupied by Fairy Tail. The guild members rejoiced in happiness and utter joy. Their comrades that vanished for seven lonely years have been reunited with the last group that didn't give up hope. It was a very tearful reunion.

Romeo was all grown up, he caught up with Wendy's age if you didn't count the lost years. The young Mage cried his eyes out when Natsu announced his arrival and smiled widely at the others.

_"You're so young still!"_

_"And you've grown...a few white hairs"_

Laughter echoed through the building as they toasted and drank all the alcoholic beverages they could find.

A dizzy Third Master stood on too of the table they were a gathered around.

"Listen up brats! We're gonna participate in this Grand Magic Games you guys talked about and become rich-" he coughs. "I mean return to the top and regain our glory!"

The guild erupted in protests, some tried to convince the drunk master not to enter them. The games bought up past experiences of bitter defeat and humiliation.

"Don't forgot about the past! We will triumph and become victorious!" Master Makarov shouted over the crowd once again and this time the guild cheered in agreement.

* * *

A year has passed since the return of the lost Fairy Tail members. The revived Fairy Tail came back as acknowledged winners and flourished in popularity once again after they defeated Future Rogue along with the dragons.

There was still no sign of Natsu's former blond partner. He keep his hint of sorrow at the bottom of his heart and kept smiling for the sake of his fellow guild mates. The mage had hoped to catch a glimpse of Lucy watching and cheering for Fairy Tail, but to his dismay there was no such sighting.

He felt shame when he realised that he didn't care about his other comrades as much as the celestial Mage. Natsu was sure he would've been better off if Lucy was just another friend, he actually could move on...maybe.

Master stood a top the hand rails of the second floor and gazed at the crowd of fellow guild mates, silence washed over the guild and Makarov gave his announcement

"It's the second time we are going to participate in the Grand Magic Games! I will announce the teams tomorrow, look forward to it!" The guild applauses.

Natsu looks up at the guild master, to see he is staring back. He quickly looks back down and walks out of the guild with soundless steps. Master sees the slight frown on his face.

For the past months, Natsu has travelled far and wide in search of the missing ex-team member of Team Natsu. He has tried to find her by scent but any traces of her smell has faded over the seven years. Levy has checked through newspapers and magazines. But of course knowing Lucy from the past, she would never cause as much destruction as himself to get herself noticed by journalists.

The guild was sent on a voluntary mission to find her but after a week or two a majority of the guild stopped and gave up. Then the rest after the following week signed off until Natsu was the only one left searching again. The guild had moved on and the newcomers didn't even know who she was.

Happy follows his best friend outside after noticing his lack of presence. The exceed knew very well of Natsu's long grief. Erza and Gray told the feline that he'd eventually snap out of his on going state of mind.

"Natsu! Where are you going?"

The fire Mage turns around to face Happy.

"Hey pal, I'm heading home for today." He grins slightly. "I'm feeling sleepy."

"Do you want some fish?" Natsu shakes his head as a sign of no. Giving up on cheering his friend up, the cat says his farewell.

"I'll be with Wendy and Carla. See you at home!" The cat rushes back into the guild to continue feasting in his fishes.

Natsu feels guilt weighing on his shoulders. He instantly regretted lying to Happy, he wasn't going to go back home for now. His legs walked him to a canal empty of boats, the Mage sits on the ledge and stares at the still waters.

Dragneel thinks back to a few memories he created in the apartment behind him. When himself and Happy ate the contents of the fridge, the day he formed the strongest team, the night when they broke into her apartment to sleep in her bed and the festival in which he dug out the rainbow Sakura tree and paraded it down this canal to show off to the sick teammate.

He smiles contently at the deeds he has done.

Those past missions they did together. They destroyed a whole town once. That mission, Happy was so worried about Lucy who was badly injured but luckily Wendy insisted on coming with us.

_**What if she's dead?**_

He thought about that question a few times but this time, Natsu truly believed there was no running away from this possibility. Tears stained his face and the drops fell into the dark depths below. He wipes his eyes and exhales loudly.

Refusing to go home, the dragon slayer wanders down a crowded night market street. Fluorescent lights lit up the area full of people struggling to get through to the next stall. Natsu was shoved into many shoulders and heard many complaints.

Reaching the end of the street, he looks around to see an almost empty bar. He walks in as the clock sounded for midnight.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a raging headache and aching limbs, as if some tough had struck him in the head. He had no recollection of what happened last night or where he was.

"So you're finally awake, sir. You almost drank to death a few hours ago." A lady who suddenly entered and giggled. Her hair was pure white and green eyes watched him closely.

A sudden spike of pain was felt and he clutched his head tightly. Dragneel vaguely remembers the female's face.

The lady then offers him a glass of transparent liquid. He looks at it for a while and she breaks the silence

"Don't worry it's not drugged, this is a glass of plain water." Natsu takes the glass politely with a thanks and sips the cool liquid, it immediately soothes his headache.

"I'm Yoriko, I recently moved into this town and found work here. You are?"

"Natsu Dragneel, Mage of Fairy Tail." He smiles widely.

She nods in response. "Well I have to get to work again, just take your time to recover yourself and feel free to leave via the back door". She points to a door behind him.

"I'm fine, is there anything I can help with you with?" Natsu didn't want to leave without repaying the kindness he received.

"Actually... there is a favour I'd like to ask you. Can you please unload the new table and chairs we recently ordered? They're pretty heavy" Yoriko laughs awkwardly.

"Sure. Just tell me where they are."

* * *

For the rest of the day. Natsu helped Yoriko around the bar and they got to know each other quite well.

Yoriko suddenly spoke up. "Hey I'm actually a mage too and I used have a guild I joined. My comrades always cause destruction every mission we go to and we never usually get paid the full deal."

"Sounds familiar." He frowns but brushes the sadness aside. "But you don't have a guild anymore, right?"

She nods. "We got separated unfortunately."

"Come join Fairy Tail! You'll be very welcomed there." Natsu grins showing his teeth.

An unfamiliar voice shouts out way. "Oi Yoriko! Did you get contacts? Wait is that your boyfriend beside you? It's fate!"

"You're misunderstanding things again Lin!" Yoriko grumbles. "Don't worry about that lady, she crosses the line sometimes."

"Okay I'm done for the day, let's go Natsu." Yoriko says. Natsu nods and rushes to her side. "Where are you going now?"

Natsu shrugs, "Home I guess, where ever that is.."

"Don't be all mopey now! You just started to cheer up!" Yoriko punches his shoulder lightly.

"Natsuuuuuuuuu!" A sudden shout droned on for a few seconds.

"Happyyyyyyyyyy!" Natsu shouts in return with wide eyes.

Yoriko held a confused face. "A cat with wings... And it can talk..."

"This is my partner Happy. Happy this is Yoriko." Natsu introduces.

"Aye! Nice to meet you Yoriko" The blue feline says.

"Same here" Yoriko replies politely and bows slightly.

"Natsu...she reminds me of Lu- Laxus!" Happy quickly corrected himself

"Laxus?!"

Natsu did not pick up on Happy's mistake but knows the girl reminded them both of a lost blonde comrade. However deep in his heart, he knew she could not replace her but Yoriko taught him that he could start again.

_They laugh all the way to the Fairy Tail guild with hope of a new and better future. _


	10. 「announce」

"Listen up new and old Brats! I will be announcing the teams for the next Grand Magic Games!" A wave of cheers and shouts fill the Guild Masters ears.

"On Team A we have, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Laxus Dreyar, Mirajane Strauss and Juvia Lockser.

On Team B we have Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, Cana Alberona and Elfm-" Makarov was suddenly interrupted by the Guild's doors opening with light flooding in.

"I'm back!" A cheerful and loud shout echoes through the guild hall and all heads turn to the sound.

"AND NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Everyone rejoices. Gray and Erza have their share of shock, they haven't seen that genuine smile for months.

* * *

_"I put my faith in you five."_

_"Geez, why does the old woman say that line every time we head out? To me it sounds like a threat." A male voice complains._

_A female voice responds. "It's her way of saying good luck and make me proud."_

_"More like I'm gonna kill you if they don't kill you first!"_

_The female laughs._

* * *

While the Fairy Tail Guild was celebrating the 'good luck for battle' celebration, the teams gathered at the bar and Master too. Before they could ask for any advice from Master or if they could borrow their tactician, the First Master Mavis this Games too, Master Makarov drowning in alcohol.

"Man does not cry tears!" Elfman said trying to hold back his..manly tears?

"What are you talking about Elf-niisan?" His sister Lissana asked very concerned about his sudden change in emotion.

Mirajane leans over the bar to whisper to her younger sister. Elfman continues to repeat the phrase 'Man does not cry tears' and more loudly this time.

"Natsu interrupted Master's announcement, and said Natsu's name after right after." Lisanna nodded as an indication of understanding. "Right before Natsu's arrival," Mirajane's voice became more quiet. "Master was in middle of calling Elfman's name."

Mirajane was then called for work, she left her younger sibling speechless and pitying her brother.

"Yes anyone need the guild's insignia?" Mirajane sung. The demon mage looked at the unfamiliar girl who put her hand up with some nervousness.

"That would be me!" The girl said with a slight smile. The eldest Strauss sibling looked closely. The stranger had white hair like herself, emerald eyes and she had an aura of friendliness about her. She stood next to the pink-haired dragon slayer.

"I don't mind another sister, you can join the Strauss family but first..." Mira looks around the room,

"Erza! We need those strawberries again, maybe one hundred this time! Wendy! Can you and Carla cook a bigger cake this time? We're having a Spring Wedding!" The oldest Strauss sibling suddenly commanded orders.

"What's a spinach weeding? Can I eat it?" Natsu said confused.

Yoriko with quick understanding and instinct fixes up the misunderstandings. "Oh no! Me and Natsu are just friends."

Mirajane ignored the explanation. "How many more children in this guild? Maybe another Asuka wouldn't be so bad? One girl and two boys?" Mirajane was busy fantasising about their match. Natsu was clearly confused about this so called 'spinach weeding' and another Asuka.

Erza took the stamp away while Wendy was trying to medically treat the fainted Mirajane.

"Right where would you like your insignia?" Erza looks at the soon to be comrade.

"On my hand please." Yoriko responded then started thinking a bit more. "Oh! And pink would be a beautiful colour!" She smiles to herself.

**"Welcome to Fairy Tail!"**

* * *

On the train to Crocus, the two Fairy Tail teams watch Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy suffer from motion sickness. Laxus was in another probably in a carriage with his squad, hiding away the secret of if he carried the same weakness as the other dragon slayers.

Yoriko watched as Natsu almost hurled. "Is this normal?"

Erza delivers a swift punch to silence the fire mage. Gajeel looks over terrified and continues keeps his groans to a quiet minimum, Levy helps by rubbing circles around his back. Wendy was dizzy and saw stars, after a few seconds she was out cold.

Erza looks at Yoriko. "This is a dragon slayers weakness. They're very strong but not when they're on transport."

_"Arriving at Crocus Station__.__" _

"Come on, it's time to get to our hotel." Erza tosses Natsu's and Gajeels's bodies out the train's windows.

People boarding the carriage the Fairy Teams were on, screamed in terror as they saw two lifeless bodies lying in front of them.

_"Oh my! We need medical assistance here." _

_"Anyone know CPR?!" _

The red-haired swords women comes to clear the problem. "Everyone! Don't worry about these two, they're feeling a bit sleepy."

People around them sigh in relief.

Erza picks up Natsu and Gajeel. "Apologise for the inconveniences you caused." She seethes with anger.

The dragon slayers thought of the same thing._ 'But it was your fault'__._

* * *

_And so Fairy Tail and many other guilds have arrived in Fiore's Capital once again for the annual Grand Magic Games. The destruction caused by the dragons that came out of the Eclipse Gate, was fixed up and no traces of the war remained. The Capital was blooming with beautiful flowers once again. It was bright sunny weather, perfect for sightseeing and meeting up with friends from other guilds. _

_Someone that tagged along on the train ride, watched as the Fairy Tail wizards walked to their destination. _

_A smirk was present on their face. _


	11. 「restart」

_"I'd like to thank all the guilds that have entered the Grand Magic Games. But of course there are too many so we have a quick challenge for all the teams. The first eight teams to arrive at the goal shall head to the arena where the real games will be held tomorrow. The remaining guilds that do not make it, are immediately eliminated. _

_Without further a do, I introduce you to our newest attraction! Sky Labyrinth 2.0!" _

The projection of the Princess Hisui wearing the pumpkin mascot outfit disappears and a large maze takes the stage.

"3...2...1...Go!" Hisui's voice rings out the commencement of the race.

Fairy Tail Team B make their way to the finish line, the path was very similar and they found the end in no time after slaying the hundreds of monsters in their way.

"We've got to be first!" Natsu jumps joyfully. Hisui waits at the door and congratulates them on their victory.

"Fairy Tail, eighth place...again like last year." She laughs lightly. "You guys barely made it."

* * *

The crowd roars as the official opening of the Grand Magic Games commences.

"Hello everyone! I am your host, Chapati Rola. I am also joined by former council member, Yajime-san! Thank you for also being here at this years games." Chapati says with enthusiasm.

"No thank you for having me again." Yajime says politely back.

"We are also joined by our guest speaker today, Jenny Rearlight!" As soon as Chapati says the model's name, the men of the audience squeal for their second favourite model, I mean no one can beat Mirajane, right?

"I'm sure everyone is excited for our teams to enter the battlefield. Jenny who do you think will win?" The host got a shout in the ear from the famous model.

"Definitely Blue Pegasus!"

Rubbing his almost left deaf ear, he manages to start announcing the guild that successfully made it out of the labyrinth.

"In last place like last year, Fairy Tail! Can they win for the second time in a row?!" Everyone applauds for their team,

_"Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail! Fairy Tail!" _

"In seventh place it seems they dropped to the bottom of the ranks! Fairy Tail team A, originally named Team B. Fairy Tail have managed to secure two spots for their teams again...but barely."

The spectators roar in cheers as the team members arrive on field. Both Fairy Tail teams glared at each other.

"This is a battle of pride between the teams! But let's not forget the others. Sixth place goes to the goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer, Lamia Scale!" Lamia Scale's master was fuming out of frustration.

"You were slacking off again weren't you! Come here I'll spin you!" Chelia rushes onto the field, away from her Master's anger and manages to trip once again. Wendy attempts to help her up but falls over as well.

"Fifth place is given to the wild guild! Quartro Cerberus!"

"Cana! I challenge you to a drinking battle after this!" Bacchus shouts over the crowd.

"Fourth place is rewarded to the bright blue wings in the pitch dark, Blue Pegasus! And it seems Nichiya is here this year too." The three playboys wink at the female crowds, the fangirls are struck in the hearts while the rest cringe at the Ichiya and his cat twin Nichiya.

_''Put that bunny costume back on!''_

"Now moving to the top three ranks. Third place has been given to the famous all female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!" The stadium was flooding with blood from the noses of the male spectators and their wives were scolding husbands for their disgusting lust.

"In second place are one of the favourites to retake their glory of the games from two years ago. One of the strongest, invincible, incomputable champions, Sabertooth!" Everyone cheered and applaused for the reborn guild.

"And Minerva has joined is this games too." Everyone is has their jaw dropped and were freaking out, instead of that predator smirk, Minerva genuinely smiles and waves to the crowd.

"It seems no new guilds can defeat these major seven. Wait! This year it seems an independent guild has joined us. The creature that rises from it's mystical flames, it's immortality and stamina, Phoenix!"

Silence covers the arena for a moment but it doesn't last long. The team members of Phoenix emerge from the fierce flames set up for them. Their epic entrance makes the crowd cheer at the top of their lungs and their claps made them welcome.

Each member of the team had a black Phoenix insignia draped on their body (refer to cover if it's there). Just their presence made everyone on field shudder, they could feel their high level of magical power.

Kagura, the female swords woman of Mermaid Heel speaks up and complains to the hosts. "When did independent guilds receive an invitation to join us?" She tries to stare down the new team but fails as they do not flinch or move.

"Ah yes about that, we've made an agreement with them after they exterminated Real Nightmare, defeated Oración Seis Reborn and rescued thousands of people. They are by law allowed to participate." Yajime, one of the hosts replies to the questioning Kagura. The arena is filled with quiet mumbling and some people start admiring the mysterious Phoenix members as heroes.

Erza swiftly turned towards the rest of my team to privately speak with them. "I believe the one with masquerade mask is their team leader."

They turned their heads slightly to get a glimpse of the Phoenix team. Only one of them was wearing a facial disguise while the other four weren't. The person was wearing a mask made of delicate looking gold lace. The leader's gender could not be confirmed, their hair was covered by a black cloak that just reached the ground.

"Now a new tradition is going to be implemented today. In the spirit of the games, one member from the first placed team gets to face a member from the last placed team. The two names will be randomly picked from boxes and they then battle each other until the victor is announced!" Excited shouts echoes around and everyone's eyes were on the independent guild and Fairy Team B.

"Yajime-san if you would. Two plain black and white boxes were placed in front of the ex-council member. He reaches his hands into both boxes and pulls out two pieces of paper.

_"Natsu Dragneel_

_._

_._

_._

_And Micaela Aira!" _

All eyes were now on the Fire Dragon Slayer and a Phoenix member with pale blue hair.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts and Erza grabs onto his shoulder.

"Be careful of them, none of us know their abilities. Think before you act."

On the other side of the stadium, the Phoenix team wishes Mica luck.

The Moon Phoenix Slayer Yuna pats him on the back. "Lucky~ you're part of the first battle. Break a leg!" She turns to the hooded figure. "Isn't that your old guild?"

"Mica, go easy on him." The hooded person ignores Yuna.

"Yuna don't upset her." Alice smacks her sister on the head. "But I can't wait till they find out who you are."

* * *

The guild members rushed to the side lines awaiting the battle. Before running onto the field, 'good lucks' flooded the ears of the pyromaniac. Everyone was surprised by the Phoenix member, Mica was calm and collected, not fazed by the sudden battle.

"Dragneel and Aira, please step forward." Jenny says this full of energy.

Now about ten metres between each other Natsu could see the stranger more closer. Fairy Tail saw the fire dragon slayer's eyes widen for a second. The fire in the eyes of Micaela reminded Natsu of a beast.

"Good Luck, Dragneel." With a fierce look in his eyes, Natsu nods at the figure.

"You may start... Now!" Everyone is already cheering. Fairy Tail shouts for Natsu and everyone looks confident about their bets.

Natsu instantly rushes forward but stops abruptly. His opponent had disappeared into thin air. Looking confusingly around, he doesn't know what's coming.

"Natsu behind you!" Erza shouts but the warning was one second too late. From behind, Micaela tackles the pink haired man to the ground. Natsu trying to fight back, gets up on his feet and the temperature suddenly becomes increasingly hot from his rise in magic. Then the Phoenix Mage presses a pressure point near his neck. He drops dead on the dusty ground and area becomes a bearable temperature.

The Phoenix member walks back to his guild mates slowly. The arena is quiet for a while trying to comprehend what happened. A clap is heard from someone who snapped out of the trance, shortly after everyone clapped and rejoiced for the victor.

The two Fairy Tail teams run to Natsu's side and check to see if his still alive.

Yoriko checks his pulse and suddenly Natsu begins to cough. Opening his eyes slowly everyone is relieved.

"Okay thank you for that...quick battle. The victor of the opening match is Mica Aira. Everyone will receive a ten minute break to devise their targets." Chapati dismisses himself and the other hosts.

* * *

Every guild was assigned a place to rest where security was tight so no one could be assassinated or kidnapped. Specially made for each guild was their emblem on a banner that was hung in their chamber. The room consisted of four white couches in a square with a table in the centre and some paper and pens for writing down game plans. The wall was a beautiful aqua colour as it reached the ground it fades to ivory. The floor was a soft cream coloured carpet. A mini fridge and bar was on the second floor of the quaters with glass stairs leading to it.

"That Micaela...he's strong, perhaps he uses speed magic like Jet." Gray says. "Poor ash for brains couldn't do anything after getting a poke."

Before they could begin insulting each other Erza sits them both down on the couch with much force.

"Micaela doesn't have speed magic, as a matter of fact he didn't even use magic during the match. I didn't feel any magic being expelled from him." Erza's statement made her other team mates eyes go wide. "This puts every other guild at a disadvantage... If any of you face him. Do. Not. Panic." She looks at Natsu and stares him down. The dragon slayer sinks lower into the couch.

A siren rings and signals for all teams to go back on field. They rise from their seats and try to compose themselves, Wendy looks slightly shaken and nervous. Natsu looks as stiff as a statue from Erza's death stare while Gray is hysterically laughing along with Cana.

* * *

Chapati takes his seat and finds his notes for the announcements. "Okay, welcome back everyone, I'll announce the events in a second." As he says those words, the same large stone tablet rises from the ground. Their already I are people trying to hold their excitement in, most people are shouting for the host to hurry up.

"Lets wipe the score of last years game and start of with..." As Chapati speaks, the stone tablet emits a bright light and two words are chiseled at the top of it as event number one.

_"One Emperor!" _

He reads it off of the tablet and the overexcited crowd roars. "There is an eight levelled pyramid and the first one to get to the top wins! Easy enough, right? Each level there is a condition set up, only until one person drops out on each level are the remaining people allowed to continue." The host smiles darkly and Yajime looks at him worriedly.

The stone tablet disappears and is replaced with a large square pyramid that rose to the sky. It cast a shadow on one side of the crowd that put them in almost total darkness. Lights suddenly flickered on and sighs of relief were heard.

"Everyone please choose one participant from each guild to represent your team." Jenny Rearlight said and winked to the audience.

"I'll go!"

Straight off the bat, Natsu volunteers for this event. "I'm getting revenge from that Miso soup!"

"Hey burnt brain, it's Micaela and for once use your tiny brain, ever wonder if he didn't participate, would your revenge not work without him?" Gray snickers and Erza turns swiftly to the duo.

"N-No Erza, we're best friends!" Just narrowly avoiding her death glare, they've gone back to the buddy-buddy facade.

Natsu is pushed forward by Erza and the team wishes him luck again.

"Don't mess up again!" Cana almost falls over, she was busy drinking in the middle of the games. Erza swipes the bottle out of her grasp.

The screen that the spectators watched lit up with faces of the participants and the Yajime announced the names.

"From Fairy Tail Team A, Gajeel Redfox

From Fairy Tail Team B, Natsu Dragneel,

From Mermaid Heel, Kagura Mikazuchi,

From Blue Pegasus, Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki,

From Lamia Scale, Chelia Blendy,

From Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe

From Phoenix, Yuna Aurora."

A midnight haired girl with bright ocean blue eyes at the ground trying to avoid everyone's gaze. "Why does everyone have to stare..." She grumbles. "It's like the carousel all over again."

"Everyone please make your way to the first tier of the pyramid." Jenny says and they all jog to the starting spot. "Simulator is firing...you may start...now!"

Nothing happened for a while until they all started scratching their itchy scalps. Chelia Blendy screamed in horror and looked at her hands. To the crowd it seemed like she was just stupidly screaming at nothing but to her and the others on the pyramid, she was holding the falling pieces of her hair. Soon after everyone on the pyramid started complaining of hair loss. Chelia had enough and surrendered, she was transported from the pyramid to where her team mates were standing. Her master was already spinning her around in endless circles. Chelia went to touch her hair while spinning and funnily enough the hair losing was just a hallucination.

"Level one has been completed. Make your way to level two please." Rushing to the next level, Sting and Natsu were already too eager while the Yuna girl of Phoenix was still hanging her head low.

Jenny once again announced the level start and soon everyone on the pyramid were kneeling .

"Pins and needles?!" Kagura was panicking, she couldn't lose to this. For a minute everyone endured the case of pins and needles. The swords woman gave up. Feeling pathetic and defeated, she ran to Erza for comfort and was almost smothered by the demon.

"Level two complete, everyone to level three please."

The third level was when things got serious, everyone was laughing uncontrollable and looked like they were going to die from it. Gajeel was choking form lack of air, his pride was on the line but he couldn't take it anymore and manages to scream a pretty high pitched surrender.

Pantherlily looked at the Metal Dragon Slayer with pity, something so... petty managed to knock Gajeel from the competition.

They were on level seven, it was one against one. The Yuna girl suddenly spoke to Natsu. "You know I think I prefer the Ferris wheel way better! Looking from up high, the view looks great of those ants down there."

Her crimson red eyed twin sister was sweat dropping at her sister's behaviour.

_This only happens when she's looking down on a lot of people..._

Level six completed. It's our last level! Ten points go to the victor." Jenny, for the last time guides and announces start. Natsu and the overly cheerful Yuna make their way to the last level.

Back then Natsu thought that the Phoenix member would have quit at the start.

Right at that moment, the dragon slayer feels that sickly feeling like he was riding a train. Dragneel opens his eyes to see himself on a boat, then a train and finally a magic-runned car. But there was someone off in the distance, far enough that he couldn't reach. Tears formed in his eyes as he saw her blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Stop!" He shouts at the top of my lungs and falls onto his knees.

"Phew...I was about to cry, carousels kill me on the inside." Yuna sighs in relief.

Chapati announces Yuna as the winner of One Emperor. The white haired girl stands on the highest level and jumps in joy.

"Congrats Yuna!" Mica shouts and smiles as he sees his teammate come to the sidelines. The ocean eyed slayer ignores him and the male tries to strangle the girl, luckily for her the hooded figure was holding him back.

"Isn't it too easy Yuna?" The white haired Celeste spoke, she was a member of their guild and part of the team. She yawns tiredly.

"Yeah it is."

* * *

Natsu woke up to loud screeching, his hands travel to his ears and try blocking the sound but that doesn't help. Someone grabs him by the shoulders and slaps the mage across the face. He opens his eyes and sees Yoriko standing to the right side of the medical bed of Fairy Tail team B's room.

"Sorry about that but I can't have you be in a trance anymore." She says and he nods thankfully.

"So what happened up there...on the pyramid. Apparently that level was originally scrapped but they used it anyway. They called it Nightmare. By name you should have figured out that whatever you felt or saw was your nightmare."

"Trains, boats and the rest of those machines..." Chills run down his spine._ And Lucy._

"Here, Master and Wendy said these pills will help you recover your strength." Yoriko hands over a glass of water and the medicine. "Erza will come get you later, rest up." The girl leaves and smiles at Natsu. Taking Yoriko's advice, he sleeps after taking the pills she handed to him.

* * *

_The voice sounded so familiar..._

Natsu slowly open his eyes and took in the surroundings. The sky was a fiery sunset with a bright sun overhead. The wind whistles and the ocean's waves crash in his ears.

He gets up from the lying position and stands up to see the full landscape.

"Natsu!" The voice shouts again and I hear a slight laugh.

_Who was calling me?_

The dragon slayer sees a figure in the distance, the person was waving.

The person started talking but the voice became muffled.

Sunlight became suddenly so bright that Natsu couldn't stand to look. The ground started to burn, his blood boiled and organs felt like exploding.

Natsu screams out in agony but the sound was blocked out the piercing cry of the wind.

_Who was waving at me? Is that person still there?_

* * *

Dragneel wakes up with a jolt and heavily breathes.

"It was a d-dream." He puts a hand to his heart.

A click and the room is suddenly engulfed in artificial light.

"Natsu! Do you want to watch the rest of the games?" Erza Scarlet entered the team's quarters.

"Sure."

They watched as Gray clashed with Lyon. Ice shattering into millions of pieces, it was snowing on the sunny day.

"The first match up was Alice Aurora from Phoenix and Jura, the Wizard Saint. The girl used the same technique as Aira, pressure points. We still haven't got a clue about their magic." Erza informed Natsu of what he missed out.

"Gray-sama! Juvia wants you to win!" From the side lines the rain lady cheered.

Lyon started spluttering. "What about me Juvia!?"

Gray used the distraction and successfully caught the other Ice Mage off guard.

"Five points to Fairy Tail Team B! We will be back soon with the point results!" Jenny Rearlight signs off.

"Phoenix...is mocking us. Seeing how many mages they can fool with the same trick." Erza looks amused. "I'm going to break their combo."

"We're back with the tally!" The stone tablet rises and shows the scores.

_'Phoenix : 15 points _

_Fairy Tail Team B : 11 points_

_Sabertooth : 5 points_

_Blue Pegasus : 4 points _

_Quarto Cerberus : 3 points _

_Fairy Tail Team A : 2 points _

_Mermaid Heel : 1 point _

_Lamia scale : 0 points' _

"It seems Phoenix and Fairy Tail have a big lead! That wraps it up for day one of the Grand Magic Games!" Chapati stands up and bows. Yajime also does the same.

"Thank you everyone" Jenny says enthusiastically. "_See you tomorrow_!"


	12. 「translate」

_Hello everyone! For those who didn't see my first chapter, I've rewritten all chapters. I suggest you re-read them, I've added a few details essential to the plot line. _

_I'm sorry for the delay, please enjoy this (short) chapter!_

_[I think the next chapter will be longer but school is starting again so it might take a while to upload]_

* * *

The day went by fast and now the sky was a canvas of red and orange. Happy and Natsu were walking to the hotel but the cat disappeared to somewhere._ Happy's probably with Carla_.

"Hello mister lizard slayer."

Natsu swiftly turned around to be met with the presence of Yuna.

"Fight me! I want revenge." He thought back to his fight with Mica and gritted his teeth.

"No. I'm here to translate your dream. I only got to see the second half because the pyramid was interfering."

The confused fire dragon slayer tried to connect the dots. "Is your magic dream or something?"

"My magic isn't dream!" She grumbles. "You're just one of those people who scream on the roller coaster..."

"What did you say?"

"Stay still and let me translate it!" A white magic circle suddenly appears below Natsu. After a second or two it disappeared.

"All done! See you at the stadium. I hope I can battle you seriously next time."

Natsu attempted to throw a punch but she catches it. She nods her head in disapproval and pouts. "What did you do to me?!"

"Remember no fighting outside of the arena. But don't worry what I did wasn't as bad as what _they_ did. Good night Dragneel."

Natsu curses under my breath as he watches Yuna escape. There was one thing on his mind. Answers

* * *

_SABERTOOTH: Hotel Room number 204_

The door opens and hot steam escapes. Sting Eucliffe came out of the bathroom with only a towel on. Rogue looks towards Sting's direction and rolls his eyes.

"Oi Rogue, your turn!" Sting shouts to his partner.

Rogue Cheney complains. "You're lucky we have a room to ourselves, Minerva would have killed you then and there."

Sting pats Rogue on the back quite hard. "Well then I'm glad to have you as a room mate. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Sting smiles obnoxiously while the other dragon slayer sighs deeply.

"Anyway, what did you think of the first day?"

Sting laughed. "Well it's easy to say that it's a bad start for us, isn't it? A new guild to beat, Grand Magic Games is getting better each year."

_"Fro thinks so too.."_

The cat sleeps along side Lecter. The shadow dragon slayer finds that the frog-costume wearing cat's habits are difficult to get rid of.

"Oi Rogue..that new team that arrived. What about them?" Sting started buttoning his pyjamas' shirt.

Rogue goes into thought. "Well, it's a chance to redeem ourselves if we can beat at least one of the members, but even Natsu ... struggled."

"I suppose you know who to target then?"

"It's obviously isn't it? The one in the mask, it's quite cliched but it's happened with that Raven Tail. We're still at a disadvantage, the rest of us have no idea what type of skills they have. For all we know they could be another set of Dragon Slayers."

Sting whistles and smirks. "Maybe we can hook you up with the leader if you're so interested."

Rogue throws a pillow but Sting catches it without effort.

"Go to sleep will you, we have another long day tomorrow."

Sting let's out a light hearted laugh and Rogue sighs again.

* * *

The door opens slightly. "Hello?"

"Alice ... you can come in."

The twin sister found Yuna half-awake and sitting on the bed. "Why did you come back to the hotel this early? You could've went sight seeing with us." Alice went into thought. "Unless you got caught up the a fairy tail member..romantically." Alice exploded into laughter, wiping tears from her eyes.

Yuna knew that Alice was the mature one but every once in a while her sister liked to tease her. The Moon Phoenix slayer ignored the last part of her sentence. "I checked the lizard slayer's dream archives."

Alice sighed and her brows crinkled in frustration. "You search through Dragneel's dream? Honestly, we're suppose to find information! Not invade people's privacy."

"The moon watches over everyone's dreams so why can't I?"

"Well I hope your efforts weren't put to waste. Anything to report?"

"The lizard slayer had a recent nightmare, it seems some sort of magic influenced it."

Alice looked at her confusingly. "That's easily explained, the pyramid challenge used that nightmare level."

Yuna's eyes turned dark. "No...It's something more _sinister_."


	13. 「heights」

_This chapter is just introducing Phoenix a little bit more, the next chapter is when I think the plot will develop more. _

_To those guests I can't reply to:_

_Caelum Etin Fernum __roughly translates to 'Heaven and Hell Imposed'. I hope I got that right, feel free to correct__ me__. And thank you __Guest __Zoe, I'm glad you're enjoying this story!_

_Anyway thank you again for stopping by! Please enjoy this chapter and leave a review, your comments always make my day as always. Thank you guys for your on going support! _

_(Also we've reached 150+ follow on this fic! Hurray! *throws confetti at you*)_

* * *

_"Welcome back everyone, it's now day two of the Grand Magic Games! Phoenix is leading with Fairy Tail trailing behind by a few points! It's only the start, anyone can turn the tables. Oh and our guest of today is Jason, a correspondent of Weekly Sorcerer."_

_"Coooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool! Phoenix is so strong!" _

The teams re-enter the arena and the crowd goes wild, cheering the names of the guilds.

_"Phoenix! Phoenix!"_

_"Fairy Tail! Fighting!" _

When Natsu steps into the open he glares at Yuna, the memory of what happened last night was still fresh in his mind. He held himself back from beating up the girl.

"We shall start with the main game of today, _Sky High_!" Chapati smiles widely while announcing.

"The rules are easy to understand,, this is like the classic game of musical chairs. Simply, the players will fight for a place on any of the seven seats, each round we deduct a chair and someone gets eliminated! Last man standing wins ten points for their team. Chose a member to participate."

"I'll go. Seems easy enough." Gray volunteers and Erza nods accepting his request.

"Did we mention it that the pillars are five hundred metres high?!" Seven silver pillars rise from the ground creating a circle. The columns go high into the sky, they appeared like there was no end to their heights.

Gray's eyes widen and mouth drops open in shock. "C-could of told us earlier..." One of the pillars leave a shadow incasing in him slight darkness.

"If Gray-sama is going, Juvia will too!"

"I shall get revenge on Gray!" Lyon shouts proudly.

"You mean get closer to Juvia?" Chelia Blendy dead pans.

* * *

"Coool! Cool! Coooool!"

From Fairy Tail Team A, Juvia Lockser

From Fairy Tail Team B, Gray Fullbuster

From Mermaid Heel, Millianna

From Blue Pegasus, Hibiki Lates

From Lamia Scale, Lyon Vastia,

From Sabertooth, Rogue Cheney,

From Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh,

From Phoenix, Alice Aurora."

"Let's get started!" Teams retreat to the sidelines and participants look nervous and tense. "Ready..."

Gray looks over at Alice and then Hibiki, the two people at his left and right. He chooses the safest option, staying out of Alice's way for now.

"_Go_!"

"_Ice Make: Floor!_" Gray transforms the floor from solid to icy. Sounds of distress are heard from the participants.

"Oh, everyone has fallen except Lyon, Gray and Juvia. Alice has disappeared..." Yajime spots a figure relaxing on a column. "Never mind she scaled a pillar while everyone was distracted"

"What the..." Gray quickly makes an ice stairs up the pillar and runs. He stares at the area around the pillar Alice occupied, all the ice melted around the tower the Phoenix girl sat on.

Gray who was very puffed out, falls onto his knees trying to catch his breath. He lays on his back and puts his hand on his chest. Bare chest. The half naked man looks down and sees Juvia holding his clothes.

"Too easy." The Ice Mage looks over to his right. "Already tired? It's only round one, pathetic." Alice scoffs.

Shortly after Yajime announces the end of the round. "Millianna failed to get onto a pillar." Mermaid Heel supporters groan in disappointment. "We're lowering the columns to four hundred metres." The players descend from the towers and wait for the starting sign.

* * *

Much time had passed until only four team members remained. Juvia, Lyon and Gray decide to team up to rid of Alice as she was considered the biggest threat because she was simply unknown.

_"Ice make: Snow Tiger!" _

_"Water Slicer!"_

_"Ice make: Hammer!"_

The wild animal formed and rushed towards the Phoenix member but melted when it came closer to the girl. The same effect was placed on Juvia's attack, it evaporated and meant no harm in that state. Gray's ice hammer didn't appear at all.

"What's with her? Does she have a fever the temperature of Natsu's flames?" Gray frowns, he figured that their attacks weren't going to work from his observation.

"Water and ice mages, my luck today is shining so _brightly_." She goes into an offensive stance.

_"Flares of the Sun Phoenix." _

The arena bursts into fires, the tall flames quickly die down but leave the alliance of Lamia Scale and Fairy Tail bewildered and slightly burned.

The crowd erupts into chatter and mumbling. Yajime comments as he comes out of the realisation. "A new magic! This Sun Phoenix power is unheard of. What does Alice have in store for the trio?"

"Coooool! No magazine of Fiore has recorded such a slaying art! There's only ever been Dragon and God Slaying art up until now!"

The hooded figure and Mica sigh. "She had too reveal our power..." The Phoenix looked over at the twin and shakes his head in frustration.

"My magic...is _Phoenix_ Slaying, our guild name gives big hints doesn't it?"

"Juvia, Lyon, we still have no clue what other attacks she has. We have to just secure a place on the pillars. I'll create a distraction, run while that happens." The Fairy Tail ice mage bit his bottom lip, he had many doubts about his amateur plan.

"_Ice Make: Floor! Cage! Lance! Arrow!_" Lyon is quick to support Gray's plan, he grabs Juvia hand and runs for a nearby fifty metre pillar.

"Heat wave." A rush of hot wind sweeps across the arena, the ice melts instantly and leaves the hot temperature hanging in the air still. Alice looks contempt with her spell and casts another right after.

"_Ray_." A brilliant streak of light races and flashed past Lyon and Juvia.

"Juvia can't see!" The bluenette could only see a view of stark white, the same happened with Lyon. They're both disorientated and dizzy. The rain lady and white-haired Mage rub their eyes while Gray runs over to assess their situation.

"They're temporarily blinded. Do you guys surrender yet?"

Fullbuster was shaken under the pressure of Alice's magical aura. He found it hard to breath, and his hands were shaking. He cursed, this was a bad match up for the three.

The Sun Phoenix Slayer was annoyed as she got no reply. Her eyes glinted with mischief.

"**Super Nova**."

A sphere of light appeared in front of Gray and the blinded duo. It expanded tremendously and erupted with the sound of a gun shot. The audience and hosts closed their eyes as they felt slight stings.

The crowds sighed in relief as the light faded and that they couldn't feel any traces of pain.

"_Zone_."

Alice casted yet again and a barrier appeared. It separated the innocent citizens from the now one-sided Battle Royale. The people were worried about what was to come, a bad feeling settled at the bottom of their hearts..

The same sphere of light appeared again...but they multiplied in numbers, forming all around the hopeless group. After being set up, they explode one by one like fireworks, unfortunately there was no beautiful imagery that was going to appear afterwards.

Fullbuster shrieked in agony but it was drowned out by the explosion's ear splitting sounds. Any foreign voices could only be heard within the barrier but the sounds of Alice's spells could be publicly heard. Fairy Tail would of lashed out if they could listen to the ice mage's suffering, Alice planned to keep him silent for them.

That moment seemed to last forever but eventually they found Alice sitting on one of the three pillars looking down on three very still bodies. Dragneel, Scarlet and a few Lamia Scale members rush to their teammates. The others watched in horror as what the aftermath of the attack looked like, their bodies froze in _fear_.

Natsu shook Gray's body violently while Erza propped Juvia up, she called Wendy over direly. They both had shallow breathing, their teammates panicked as their hearts contorted into many emotions.

"They probably only fainted from the shock, I went easy on them so don't worry!" The Phoenix Slayer informed them from her seat in the sky. They all glared at her in much hate and distaste.

"You ungrateful people, I saw what happened to that person from Fairy Tail, they got beat up by that merciless _Minerva_. I didn't leave your people in bruises, just a quick sleep."

Gray fluttered his eyes open. "Flame-brain...Is it morning already?" The ice mage's voice was hoarse from him letting out his pain. He coughed, a metallic taste was left in his mouth.

Lyon, Gray and Juvia were taken to the infirmary for a check up and to rest. They didn't know where they were or what time it was. Their guild mates prayed they recover fast and swear to get revenge for them.

Chapati speaks up, "I guess this is another win for Phoenix! Alice doesn't look tired at all, she has quite the stamina." He laughs nervously, the hosts sensed the tense atmosphere between the guilds and the independent team.

"Let's move on to the two battles. First up is Kagura Mikazuchi and Sting Eucliffe. Will the mermaid devour the tiger!?" The crowd gets pumped up again, they dismissed the haunting scenario that happened a few minutes ago.

* * *

Kagura's and Sting's battle ended in a stalemate, they both couldn't focus after witnessing a sample of the Phoenix member's power level. The mage's minds were fogged with the reoccurring scene of the explosions and the three supposedly strong wizards being displayed like they weren't any serious competition. _Just what are they?_

The second battle of day two is commencing. All the guilds had a sinking feeling when they announced the next match up.

"Phoenix's Celeste versus Fairy Tail Team A's Gajeel Redfox! This is going to be a unique battle, Gajeel is very strong and has gotten the ability of shadows after consuming Rogue's magic. After seeing Alice fight, we're all wondering if the rest of them are these _Phoenix_ Slayers!"

Both players take the field walking to the centre. Gajeel laughs, confident that he was going to claim victory over the white-haired girl, she looked to be about Wendy's age if not younger.

"Shrimp, I'm not going to hold back after seeing what one of your _friends_ did to my guild-mates."

The girl looks up the metal dragon slayer's red eyes with her own and grins widely "That's fine, I won't hold back either." She lets out a laugh like she was going to an amusement park. Gajeel suddenly felt very uncomfortable in her presence. _She's only a kid though..._

"Five points for a tie and eight points for a win within the allocated thirty minutes! _Three...Two..._"

"That blue haired girl looks worried about you over there, mister Redfox. I will feel a bit sorry for her when she sees you absolutely defeated." Celeste points at Levy McGarden, the female was sitting with the rest of his team.

"Too bad it won't happen. You're not a fortune teller like Cana." Gajeel lets out a laugh.

_"...one! Start!" _

Celeste jumps back and reaches into a pouch attached to her skirt.

_"Open the Gate of the __Paired Fish__, Pisces."_

Everyone was shocked to see Celestial magic being used, it was rare to find mages that take on this type of fighting. After all, a majority of the golden keys went missing over the past seven years and silver keys had become too expensive for an average person to afford.

Over at Sabertooth's seating area, sadness overcame them as they went quiet reminiscing on what happened the previous year, the incident that almost stopped them from re-entering the games.

* * *

_"We need to close the Eclipse Gate before more dragons get in!" _

_Princess Hisui was filled with overwhelming guilt, she had been tricked so easily and that mistake may lead her kingdom to ruins. _

_The dragons continued to walk through then flew to the skies awaiting further instructions from their leader until then they destroyed the property below them._

_Yukino rushes forward. "Open the Gates: Pisces, Libra, Ophiuchus!" _

_The Zodiac Creatures appear and try closing the gate, the door did not seem to budge at all. _

_"I thought the thirteenth gate would have made up the difference for my lack of power..." The ex-Sabertooth mage frowns and turns to the Princess. Hisui E. Fiore saw tears building up in the white-haired girl's eyes. _

_"I'm going to close the gates for the sake of our- no...__**your futures**__."_

* * *

Their comrade sacrificed herself to save the kingdom, everyone would forever be grateful for the celestial mage's courage. Sabertooth made her a memorial, making sure to move on but keeping a piece of her in their hearts as they adventure into the future that she carved out for them.

"Yukino..." Frosh and Lector started crying, remembering her eternal kindness. Their heart aches returned and the tears stained their faces.

"She didn't deserve to die for us..." Sting whispered as he rubbed his teary eyes. Rogue looked gloomy and the rest of the guild were feeling regretful and much sorrow..

Celeste pulled out another gold key._ "Open the Gate of the __Water Bearer__, Aquarius."_

All of Fairy Tail's eyes widen._ She owned that key, the missing ex-Mage of Fairy Tail. _

A sick feeling had fallen on Erza, she wondered how Celeste got a celestial key that her comrade cherished as a friend. The only reason the scarlet haired knight could think of was that the contract was void because...she had passed away.

The scarlet haired female digs her nails into her skin, small drops of red stained the ground.

_Celeste may know or maybe ... .she killed her __**herself**__._

_"Open the Gate of the Serpent, Ophiuchus." _

Yajime looks surprised. "Three gates open at once? Isn't that taboo or forbidden? And from my knowledge on this topic, doesn't summoning Aquarius require water?"

"That means this little mage must be quite strong!" Chapati cheers on the young girl.

"Win for me please." Aquarius did not complain and all three gates went to attack the defenseless Gajeel.

_What is this..are they brainwashed?_ Gajeel knew of the strong bonds the celestial mages had with their spirits but the creatures seemed to have forgotten their previous owners so easily.

_"Metal-Shadow Dragon Mode."_

Redfox lit up in waves of shadow surrounding his metallic body. Seeing the two fishes, he changes his arm into a weapon and thrusts it at one of the zodiac creatures. Pisces did not flinch at his attempt and continued its charge at the dragon slayer.

The force of its attack knocked Gajeel back, making him lose balance. "My attack didn't do anything…"

"Such a petty attack will not damage Pisces's scales, they serve as tough armour." Celeste lets out a childish giggle.

Gajeel retreats into his shadow form and sneaks up against the serpent hoping to knock out at least one before continuing on. The snake-like creature sees his movement. It's dark tail comes in contact with the shadow and flicks his original form into a wall.

The metal dragon slayer found himself immobilised, he saw black strings tying him to the wall. He struggled against them and even tried to turn back into a shadow. His efforts went to waste as the magic disallowed him to.

"Aquarius, Pisces, Ophiuchus, combine attack power. I want this battle done in one final shot." The Phoenix girl spins around in a circle and sees Fairy Tail on the edge of their seats.

_"Union: Death Star." _

Aquarius's blue water and Pisces's white laser entangled themselves with the serpent's dark ray, the attacks mix and black became the dominant colour. It speeds towards the wide eyed Gajeel.

When the laser comes in contact with the man, a cloud of dust rises and disperses slowly. The dragon slayer was covered in debris and the newly reformed metallic scales. He stands up and winches in pain.

_I can manage one more attack…I'll put all my energy into this one!_

_"Roar of the Metal Dragon!" _

A stream of dark grey flies to the opposite side of the arena.

"He's so stubborn...Ophiuchus if you would." Celeste bows in the serpents direction and it swipes its tail in the direction of the incoming attack. It blocks it easily and the terribly exhausted dragon slayer, falls to the ground.

A stone tablet rises out of the ground revealing the renewed point tally.

_'Phoenix : 30 points _

_Fairy Tail Team B : 19 points_

_Sabertooth : 16 points_

_Blue Pegasus : 11 points_

_Fairy Tail Team A : 9 points_

_Quarto__ Cerberus : 8 points _

_Lamia scale : 7 points_

_Mermaid Heel : 6 points'_

Two guilds were filled with hatred, Phoenix made themselves enemies of Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale. Fighting wasn't allowed outside the arena, so the two plan to lay low then strike at their _prey_.

* * *

"She's not happy with you, Alice." Yuna points out a few things to her twin. The Sun Phoenix slayer leans against the hotel room's balcony letting the cool wind keep her mind clear. "Same with you Celeste, but it's my sister that influenced your actions.

She turns to her twin and whispers harshly. "Alice she's only a kid, she picks up on your behavior."

"We were suppose to stay on low profile...I guess that option is no longer available for us." The blue-haired Mica scratches his head and lets out a heavy exhale.

Alice wasn't happy with how they were responding. "Well we won first place for prelims so I want to put a little effort into this competition." They didn't approve of her excuse.

"I just wanted to have fun! Staying calm all the time, I needed to let off some steam."

Celeste agreed with Alice, they didn't fight for fun that much. It was always serious when they went on missions.

Mica softens his expression. "You two upset everyone but I guess I should say good job anyway. Just remember, our aim isn't these silly games, we have to find _it_."


	14. Another dreadful AN

Sorry for my lateness, assignments and exams are starting to crawl in again and filling up my time. Hopefully either this Sunday or next Monday, Tuesday or Wednesday, a new chapter will be posted.

Thank you for your patience + support. And as you have seen over the past years, I'm the worst at organisation and planning. (Haha and don't worry, I won't go on hiatus for a million years again)

Also before I submit this..I'm so grateful for the 150+ follows and the many favourites + reviews. It brings a smile to my face when someone reads and enjoys my (pretty bad and mediocre) writing. When study is over, I like to write in the quiet of my room and it gives me an opportunity to let my imagination flow onto the paper (well IPad screen). I know I've said thanks so many times, especially to those who've stayed for a few years, I'm so thankful for the support that keeps me motivated!

(To everyone who was disappointed this wasn't a new chapter: I'm sorry again!)


	15. Caged Phoenix : Adoption

Unfortunately I could not update as I had mentioned in my author note and left for a long time. I'm saddened that I wrote 'don't worry I won't disappear again' or something along the lines of that in a previous author note

Im putting up this fanfic 'Caged Phoenix' up for _adoption_. This means you may use the plot I have written this far and continue to write the ending. Please privately message/inbox me if you are interested in taking over.

I will return soon to start again and write another fic with more experience with scheduling, organisation and writing techniques of course. I have a plot in mind, I will start on that as soon as possible.

It was very fun writing writing Caged Phoenix this far, I hope someone will take over and write the ending.

Thank you for your patience this far.

**~L **


End file.
